Myths of the Self-centered and the Giant
by ShyHinaCham
Summary: I've just found this anime not too long ago! It has become my new obsession, I absolutely LOVE it. Basically this is just a series of Oneshots with the Maria Holic characters. I hope writing this will give me inspiration for my ongoing stories. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Hair

**Maria Holic Fanfiction  
A Mariya/Kanako Fanfic  
Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's get started with #1!**

 **Title: Kanako's hair  
Characters: Mariya, Kanako, Matsurika  
Genre: Comedy  
Place: After second season of Maria Holic  
Summary: Mariya understands that changes are good for people to grow out of who they were and what their used to, however why did Kanako's change out of all people effect him the most!?**

The blonde haired, cross dresser, son of the devil himself could not seem to pinpoint why in the world this pervert attracted so much attention from such a simple, useless thing.  
Shizu (AKA Mariya) was in his second year at Ame no Kisaki; so he knew that after three/two years things may appear different.

He still had the same length of hair (mostly because it's a wig...duh!) but instead of wearing two pigtails in front he kept it all down most of the time or sometimes in a ponytail, of course he was going to get compliments from all over the school, after all there is no greater beauty then him on earth and that simple change is sure to boost his fan service tenfold!

So then...

Why did this lesbo...

Tokyo Tower...

Ms. Pig...

Pervert...

Menace to society itself...

Have to grow her damn hair! It grew so much that he may even think it's a wig! (The first time he saw it he pulled on it, hurting Kanako...disappointed that it wasn't fake).Now the reason for Mariya's irritation isn't that she's getting so much attention from it...it's because that stupid long hair makes that pervert look hot!

And I mean H-O-T!

When she first walked into the room, he was changing out of his girl-persona and thought it was a stranger so he ordered Matsurika to tackle her down, causing her to land on the floor with Matsurika on top...he had calmed down when he notice the young girl bleed from her nose babbling lesbo nonsense.

Not only that, but everyone is taking his toy away from him. She's been here for 2 days and already has been taken away by others. He wanted to use the free week to tease her and toy with her body and mind, but that does not gonna happen if she keeps walking around with that nuisance.

"I'm back...sorry about that Sachi-chan had dragged me away..." Kanako states as she walks into the room for the first time since the early morning.

"You really have to do something about that" Mariya adds as he continues to read his book. Kanako raises an eyebrow and sits on her side of the bed, and grabs a brush from her dresser and starts to brush her hair. "About what?" she asks.

Now Mariya isn't a masochist but the way the raven-haired was brushing her hair was a sight to take in, her eyes were glancing her hair as she moves her arm up and down slowly...treating it like a newborn baby.

 _'Shit! Why is my face changing color! She's just brushing her damn hair!'_ Mariya thinks as he sighs loudly and abruptly shuts his book and gets up to make his way to the other bed.

"I'm talking about this." He answers taking a lock of her hair. Kanako finally down brushing looks back at him. "My hair? What's wrong with it?" she asks.

"What's wrong is that its causing others to take my toy away...I want to use this week to play with you and that won't happen with that thing around..." He says calmly and emotionless.

Kanako glares at him "Well too bad! I'm not gonna cut my hair. And who says I'm your property!?" She yells at him and walks up to him, grabs a chunk of her hair and flips it backward. "Besides, I know you like my hair this way, don't you?" She asks giving him a playful smirk.

Pink makes its way to Mariya cheeks as he turns his head. "Idiot...at least that hair covers the ugliness in your face...so it may not be so bad after all" He smirks and walks back to his side of the room.

Comical tears from its way to Kanako's eyes. "You meany! I come back and already you're insulting me! You're such a dumbass"

"Yea, yea..." Mariya replies as he takes his book and opens it to his page where he left off.

For the following days Kanako wears her hair up, tied, or braided. Even so...sometimes she lets t loose just to see Mariya's expression. _'Who knew that having long hair is a defense against that cross dresser? Why didn't I think of this before?'_ She thinks with a satisfied smile on her face.


	2. CrossDressing

**Maria Holic Fanfiction**  
 **A Mariya/Kanako Fanfic**  
 **Disclaimer: You guys all ready know..**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Mariya's a boy dressed as a girl, Kanako's a girl dressed as a boy?!**  
 **Characters: Mariya, Kanako, And Matsurika**  
 **Place: Between the second season**  
 **Summary: Kanako wonders of a way to avoid Mariya for a day, and seeing him remove is fake boobs and wig gives her an amazing idea.**

 _'Dear Mother in heaven, as you knows I have been placed under the fires of hell by the devil himself. I can't even leave to get a soda can with Mariya following my every move. At least he's decent enough not to accompany me to the restroom or when I'm showering...well there's already been two occasions...where...he...ohhh n-never mind about that mother! The thing is that he won't leave me alone! I know he said he's watch me 24/7 but come on! Dear Mother in heaven...helps me find a way to get him out of my hair for a day...just one day.'_

Kanako, our protagonist sat on her bed in her dorm looking at the one misery she had in her whole life, the person across from her glances in her direction and smirks that devilish smirk...ohhh how she hates that smirk.

"Is something the matter Kanako-chan, you've been staring at me like that since we walked through the door?" The devil in angels clothing looks at her with shining red eyes and lips puckered ever so lightly, and its head turn slightly to the left.

Normally that look would have set Kanako off into one of her Yuri fantasies but not this time! She was going to figure out a way to be rid of the freak for a day. She puffs out her cheeks and turns her head. "I'm not following for that again." she exclaims.

Mariya's angel face turns into a cynical creature in an instant as he takes off his wig. "Is that so..?" his voice that of a young male. "What is it this time?" He asks as he stands in the middle of the room with his arms raised. As if sensing it Matsurika stops her game and makes her way to remove the girl clothing from the guy.

"My problem is how you always follow me everywhere! Isn't it satisfying enough that we share a room? That you have to torture me outside the dorm as well!" Kanako argues as she gives off a comical angry look towards the boy.

"Humph, you think that I would allow you to be free to roam where ever you want, a pervert like you? I'm just simply protecting my fellow seniors and classmates from a yuri lesbo like you" he adds nonchalantly, as if it's the normal's thing to say to someone.

"I'm not a pervert! And that still doesn't mean you have to follow me everywhere I go!" she yells back, her face red from frustration.

"If I may add Tokyo Tower, Master Mariya doesn't follow you everywhere..." Matsurika now adds as she begins to remove the fake boobs.

"Yes he does, he-"

"Does he follow you to the gym lockers?" Matsurika asks, silences Kanako.

"Well...no but-"

"Does he follow you to the girl's bathroom?"

"No...That still-!"

"Does he follow you to the girl's bathhouse?"

"He walked in on me before..." Kanako adds in a mumble, it did not go unheard to Mariya who looks at her with his cheeks red...Kanako of course not having noticed.

"As if I wanted to see the body of a pervert like you to begin with! It was your fault for yelling hysterically like that." he states.

"It wasn't my fault, something was touching my leg and I was by myself in there!"

"My point has been made..." Matsurika adds finishing up with Mariya and picking up the female clothing. Mariya now with his chest out and only in boxer's, stares at Kanako with in unknown emotion and walks over to her.

As if she knows what's gonna happen next Kanako leans against her wall of her bed. "D-Don't even think about coming close to me you wolf in sheep's clothing." Her heart was accelerating the more closer the male Shidou got closer to her; finally he was close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"Why not?, I know you like it when I do this...Ka-na-ko..." he adds lowly and takes his finger and traces her hair line...Kanako's cheeks are red as she shuts her eyes and pushes him off her, knocking him down towards the floor and leaves the dorm.

"It appears that Tokyo Tower finally gave you the push you deserved." Matsurika adds.

"Shut the fuck up, Matsurika..." Mariya replies as he stands up and glances towards the door _. 'What's her problem now, idiot'_

Kanako ran towards the sanctuary of the school, the church. She walks in and sits in one of the chairs. Her breaths are heavy as she places a hand in her chest. Her cheeks still pink from what occurred in the room. She was scratching the top of her head...which because of Mariya now had hives. _'Stupid Mariya always messing with my heart...doesn't that itself make him feel top notch already that he has to do things to me during classes. There was no way I will endure another day in the devils clutches!'_

Suddenly an idea pops into her head, causing her to smirk. _'That's it! Why didn't I think of this before!? Starting tomorrow I will be free from that cross dresser! 'She_ laughs to herself in a cynical matter until lighting suddenly erupts reminding her where she's in.

"Oh! Sorry holy mother, I'm gonna go now..." she replies lowly and slowly leaves the church.

The next day after Kanako leaves before Mariya and Matsurika, she goes to the dorm mistress. "Um...Boss?" she asks, the dorm mistress looks up at her and smiles brightly "Good Morning Miyamae-san, what can I do for you?" she asks.

 _'She's so cute...'_ Kanako thinks before shaking her head remembering her goal. "I wanted to ask you a favor..." She says with a whisper.

"What kind of favor?" Boss asks with her head to the side. Kanako hesitates seeing that there other students roaming around. "Uh...well...the thing is..."

"Would you like to go to a private place?" Boss asks suddenly. Kanako smiles at her "yes please" They make their way inside Boss's dorm room.

"Make yourself at home while I prepare some snacks..." Boss states as she heads toward the kitchen. Kanako sits and takes in her surroundings. _'This place is so cute it's perfect for Boss.'_ she adds with a bright smile. Boss comes back with two cups and some small cinnamon buns. "Help yourself...we may as well be comfortable while we chat" she adds as she takes a sip.

"Thank you Boss, I'm sorry to interrupt you I know how busy you always are..." Kanako adds feeling a bit guilty. Boss looks at her and smiles "Not at all, most of the times I'm lonely so it's nice to chat with someone once in a while."

 _'Boss is so nice...she's the best.'_ Kanako thinks to herself.

"However...I hope this doesn't take too long since you DOES have class, Miyamae-san..." even though she says it with a smile there's a dark aura surrounding her. Kanako nods her head cautiously. "Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Actually I wanted to know if you have guy clothes..." Kanako admits with her head down, Boss, no longer smiling looks at her "Boy clothes what for?" she asks as she takes a cinnamon bun and places it in her mouth.

 _'You can do this Kanako...'_ she thinks as she takes a deep breath. "The thing is...I feel like I'm being followed."

"Followed?" Kanako nods "Every time I'm going between classes or I'm running outside, or when I'm just walking around I get the feeling of someone watching me...and it's scaring me...so I was wondering if I could have guy clothes...because I could be disguised."

Boss stares at the girl before closing her eyes again. "Hmmm...These cinnamon buns are good don't you agree Yonakuni?" The dog having appeared out of nowhere barks.

For a few minutes the room is silent, Kanako's heart is beating fast that she's afraid Boss may hear it. _'Please let Boss believe me...'_ she pleads in her head and heart.

"Then...if that's the case then I can't allow you to go classes..." Kanako raises her head in shock. "Huh?" she asks.

"Well if there's a stalker then that obviously means he's in this school as we speak, so it won't make since if I gave you a boy outfit, only if I let you be excused from classes today and you can get a breather from him outside." Boss ads as her ears twitch.

"Yes...I agree..." Kanako adds.

"Alright give me just a moment..." Boss then leaves the room. Once she is gone Kanako grins from ear-to-ear. _'This is perfect! Finally I can have a day all to myself without Mariya, Hahaha!'_ Boss then comes back with a wig and a corset, and a few clothing pieces.

"These will look good on you Miyamae-san, if I see anyone suspicious I will be sure to question him." she adds. Kanako smiles and she gets up and grabs the clothes from Boss and bows to her "Thank you so much, you don't know how grateful I am..."

 _Dear Mother in Heaven, your daughter Kanako is sooo happy right now! I managed to be excused from classes today, although I'm pretty sure if I'm found out I could be put into my dorm for a week for ditching classes. But it'll be worth it since I don't have to see that cross dresser's face! Wish me luck mother!_

Kanako walked around the city dressed as a boy, it was difficult putting on a corset with how huge her boobs are...she admired how brave Mariya is to be wearing the thing on a daily basis. "So...what should I do now?" she thinks to herself.

 _'Ah! Got it!"_ "This is the perfect time for me to see if there are any new yuri mangas out." She accidently says it out loud that a few people stop and look at her in disgust as if to say _'Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself?'_ Her face turns beet red as she bows an apology and flees from the sight.

"I have to be careful what I say in public..." she mumbles to herself. Just as she opens the door what she sees inside shocks her to the core. Mariya and Matsurika are in there looking through books...but Mariya isn't dressed like Mariya, his hair is messy, he's wearing a white v-neck shirt and some dark grey jeans. Surprisingly even without makeup is face still looks ravishing...what kind of cream does he use? Should she ask him? Then again he might use that to insult her.

 _'Ohhh...now what do I do? Mother why can't I be rid of him for at least 30 minutes?!'_ She was too busy in her thoughts that she sees Mariya look at her direction, she froze until a loud voice appear next to her. "I said can I help you with anything?!" the clerk yells at her.

"AH!" She exclaims as she shakes her head with a blush on her cheeks "N-No thank you...I'm just looking..." she says portraying the best male voice she has. The clerk nods before leaving to the counter. She sighs lowly and makes her way towards the manga...upset that she won't be able to browse through the Yuri section; she then makes her way towards the languages and pick up 'Learning English' book.

 _'I've been meaning to learn English anyway...I might as well take the opportunity when it presents itself.'_ She was too engrossed into the book she didn't notice someone behind her until someone poked her in her arm.

"Can you move?" That voice!

"Gah!" She jumps away in an instant and grabs her hand...praying he doesn't notice the hives that are starting to appear. Mariya raises an eyebrow "Are you ok?" he asks. Even though he said it in an annoyed way, she was surprised that he would show the tiniest bit of care towards a stranger...he never shows that to her.

"Yea...I'm alright, thanks." she adds and bows down and goes to the register to pay. Mariya simply stares at the young male.

"Please don't tell me that you're bisexual now Master Mariya..." Matsurika adds as she watches her Master.

"Shut up Bitch, there's something familiar about that guy...I can't pinpoint it...but I'm positive that I know that person." He says in a low voice, his eyes go wide when he sees the sign he's been looking for and a mischievous grin spreads across his lips. _'Heh...not bad.'_ he thinks lastly before continue his search for a good book.

~~~~~  
Kanako runs away from the store as fast as she can and stops in front of bathhouse, her cheeks go red and her eyes glow. _'A hot spring...that's exactly what my tight body needs...and there's obviously beautiful women waiting in there for me.'_ She smiles happily and makes her way inside.

As she walks she's surprised by how empty it is... _.'that's odd...there no one here...'_ she makes her way to the front counter "H-Hello..." she says in her male voice.

"May I help you?" she turns to see a small man looking up at her. Her cheeks go red as she smiles _'He's sooo adorable!'_

"Yes, um I would like to pay for a bath..." she asks the young man. The man smiles "Your my first customer today...you're in luck I was just about to close..." he makes his way to the counter and climbs up a few steps to reach the top. "This is an old bath house that not many people come too...I've been thinking about selling it." Kanako notices the sadness in his eyes.

"You can't!" She yells as a female accidently, he looks at her and she quickly clears her throat. "I mean, it may not be popular...but it's unique, you can guarantee that the water is fresh and cleaned. Most bathhouses these days only focus on the outside and appearances that some even use tap water for the baths...I honestly believe that if you truly love something you should continue to fight for it. And I'm 100% sure that their people out there like me who still prefer old-time bath houses." The man's eyes widen as he stares at the young male...who is this kid that speaks with such passion and wisdom...it's as if he's experienced something similar.

Unknowingly to neither of them of the unknown pair of eyes also gazing intensely at the young male.

Kanako looks at the man and sees him tearing up, 'oh no!' she thinks upset at herself for making a kind, cute old man cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" she explains. The man's sniffles turn into laughs as Kanako looks at him confused.

"I haven't felt this energized in a long time!" He states as he takes hold oh her hand...this one time Kanako doesn't mind the itchiness... "You have taught me something important today young lad...I won't close my bath house after all. And I have you to thank for that, what's your name..?" Kanako looks everywhere making sure that no one's around and leans into the old man's ear and tells him. His eyes go wide for a second then he smiles.

"Well that's a pretty name! And because of your powerful words, I'm allowing you into the bath free of charge." He states loudly.

"Huh?" Kanako's eyes widen. _'Free of charge...'_ "O-Oh no...You don't have to. Really I didn't do anything." she states with a finger scratching her cheek. The old man shakes his head. "But you did...you saved my life, and I'm forever grateful..." Kanako's face softens as she looks at the old man, eyes watery she wipes them and smiles brightly at him.

"Thank you!"

"AHHH this feels so nice..." Kanako adds as she stretches her leg apart. "Having the bath all to myself...this is like paradise"

 _'Dear Mother in heaven...today turned out to be a better than I had asked for. For the first time I saw a caring side of Mariya...even if it wasn't toward me directly, it made me happy to know that he's actually a caring person after all. Next...I helped this old man save his bath house...I have always been the one to receive advice...for once in my life I'm glad that I was able to do the same thing to someone else..That's all for now Mother._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" That voice sounded very familiar...devilishly familiar. She opens her eyes to see Mariya glaring at her...he has the wig back on. For a while everything is silent as both the pervert and cross dresser stare at one another. For a second Mariya's eyes travel down and his cheeks go red.

"Idiot!, " Would you cover your two big fats you got?" He yells at her. Kanako stares at him in confusion as her eyes travel down and see that her boobs have floated up; her face goes red as she covers them. **"AHHH!"**

"Geez...you're hopeless. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice that was you?" He says as he sits on the edge. Kanako sighs as she turns her back towards him as she puffs out her cheeks. "What are you doing here? You DO realize I'm naked do you?" she adds as her cheeks are red for two reasons 1: Mariya is still a guy under the wig, 2: No guy or girl has ever seen her naked...as many times as Mariya has.

"C'mon, you'd think I'd be interested in a tower like you? I only came to punish you for trying to avoid me..." He says with a grin. Kanako turns now and faces him. "Don't even think about coming in here!" she yells. Mariya smiles sweetly as he brings two hands under his chin. "Kanako-chan, I've wanted to bathe with you for a while now. Please let us have fun together, ne?"

That girl-persona set Kanako off as she smiles with a trail of blood running down her nose. "Mariya...of course you can!" She stands up and walks toward Mariya and grabs him by the hand and drags him inside the bathhouse. **"OI!"**

The water makes a huge splash as Kanako and Mariya come up grasping for air. **"OI! STUPID GIRL, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"** Mariya yells at Kanako.  
"It wasn't my fault; you know how I get when you do this..." She explains as she taps her ear.

"Heh, so you admit that you're a pervert..." He grins; Kanako glares at him "I do not admit that! You're the pervert for coming in here in the first place, knowing very well I'm naked!" something suddenly clicks.

 _'What if I'm naked then that means that Mariya...'_ The raven-haired girl cheeks go red.

"Heh, took ya long enough...now what am I to do with you..." Mariya says lowly as he leans towards her. Kanako steps back and finally leans against the wall. _'Oh no...I'm trapped'_

Mariya is now in front of her "You're trapped under me, Kanako." He leans even closer; Kanako's breathing becomes heavier and harder "Y-You can't...y-your...your..." she stumbles on her words. Mariya places his hand on her cheek "Relax I have waterproof boxers on..." he says as his breath touches Kanako's neck.

"M-Mariya..." Kanako states as she grips his broad shoulders hoping to push him away. "Why...why do you play with my heart so much..?" she states as she cries silently. Mariya's eyes widen at that statement... The sound of water running, smoke fuming, Kanako's silent cries, and Mariya's steady breath come together.

For a while Mariya stares at the idiot, his eyes containing a certain emotion that sometimes he himself cannot believe, finally he closes his eye.

"..Idiot" Mariya adds with a sigh as he lifts Kanako up and wipes her tears with his thumb. "Your an oblivious idiot y'know that?" Kanako glares comically at him. "Hey I'm not a-" She doesn't continue when she see's Mariya give her a smile...not his evil ones, nor his over confident ones...this one is genuine...this is Mariya's-no Shizu's real smile.

For some odd reason...Kanako likes it. She smiles back at him.

Outside the bathhouse in the front counter sat Matsurika who kept playing her game. "How pitiful...just have sex already, watching you two does give me an eye sore..." And as if somehow both the cross-dresser and pervert had heard her the only voices that were heard in the bathhouse were there.

 **"SHUT UP MATSURIKA!"**


	3. Genie

**Maria Holic Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: The Genie**  
 **Characters: Mariya, Kanako, And Matsurika**  
 **Place: AU ending in the Maria Holic series**  
 **Summary: Mariya thinks back about a certain lamp given to him as a child.**

Inside the walls of Ame no Kisaki, it's approximately 1:00 and a certain blonde-haired male (who by day is referred to as Mariya by his peers) could not sleep. He is sitting on his bed with his small night lamp on. What's the reason why Mariya cannot sleep, simple?

He's gazing down at the worn out lamp in his hands, he runs his fingers around the rusted patterns that once would give off a shining bronze that was sure to leave him blind if he were to gaze at it.

His grandmother had given the lamp to him just before she past...he loved his parents but...his grandmother was his everything, when she past he would stay up crying himself to sleep; mostly not going to sleep at all.

He had been told that the lamp may be magic and that a genie may come out of it. So he had came up with an idea to keep rubbing the lamp and when the genie does come out he'd wish for his grandmother back to life...that should work right?

So he tried every day...he carried the lamp everywhere he went, when he wasn't studying or practicing he would be rubbing the lamp hoping for a genie to come out.

He did that for years until one day...

He gave up.

"There is no genie in this stupid lamp! I HATE IT!"

He angrily threw it out the window, after a second with guilt in his eyes for throwing away the only closest thing he had from his grandmother. He ran down stairs and out towards the front garden, he searched for it for a while before finding it. He sighed in happiness and picked it up he stared at it and held it close towards his chest.

At that time he understood that no matter how badly he'd want it, that no one; not even a genie could bring back his dear grandmother...

"Grandma..." At that realization he knelt down and cried harder than he had ever cried before.

Now known as Mariya, he layed in his bed staring at the once shining new lamp. "It's that day of the year again..." he whispers to himself. Unknowingly of his roommate who had been awake for 10 minutes staring at him. "Mariya..?" He turns to see his roommate Kanako staring at him with concern and affection.

Even in a situation like this he can't help his cheeks going pink. "Go back to sleep, you have to get up early." he stated, trying to sound as normal as ever.

Now Kanako may be dumb...in some ways but she knows that look all too well, she was told about Mariya's grandmother by Shizu (Which is actually Mariya but goes to school as Shizu, whereas Shizu is Shizu but goes to school as Mariya get it?). "You know what I think we should do today?" she asks.

 _'Are you kidding me?! Here is he mourning his grandmother on her anniversary and she's talking about hanging out?! He knew she was dumb but he didn't think she was so cold-hearted!'_

"We should polish that lamp up for her..." Mariya gasped lowly and stared at Kanako wide eyed "What did you say?" he asked again.

"We should polish it, I know where a good polisher around the area is, and he doesn't charge much. I just think that just because something gets old...doesn't mean it can't still look pretty. I'm sure your grandmother would love it." Kanako says it emotionally and calmly as she looks at Mariya and smiles at him warmly.

"Kanako..." Mariya is surprised and moved by his servant's words...he remembered on the day of the funeral that even though his grandmother looked old...on that day she looked surprisingly beautiful laying on her casket...she had her hands clasped together..Her makeup was light and perfect, her hair tied into her one and only bun. Just thinking about that caused tears to roll down Mariya's eyes.

Kanako seeing this couldn't help but watering her eyes as well...Mariya was a proud man, annoying as hell but proud nevertheless; and boosting with confidence. He always jokes and insults her, but is also compassionate and a kind human being, she had always found their encounter bitter-sweet sort to say.

But...the Mariya now, was torn, lost, and empty...she felt like she was seeing herself when her mother died, her eyes emptied not wanting to let anyone in. She wanted to comfort him...even if he may push her away; he needed to know that she cared as well.

Taking the courage she gets up and walks toward his side and sits in front of him and takes his hands in her, he freezes and looks at her, he's shock to see her crying too. "Kanako...why are you..." this is the first time he doesn't finish a sentence.

"Mariya...no Shizu..." His eyes widen when she says his real name. She tightens her hold on his hands. "Go and pay respects...let's get her lamp polished nice and good so that she see's that you're still treasuring it. Let's not go in tears but in smiles, let her know that even though she's missed, you're not lost...your perfectly happy where you are. Ok?" she smiles kindly.

No words escape the male Shidou as he stares at his roommate and lowers his head after a while he looks at her, his eyes dried up. He smiles at her "Thank you, Kanako..." he says as he gets up.

"Matsurika, let's go..." he goes to the restroom to change. Kanako smiles happy that he's back to his old self _'yeah Mariya is better being who he is...'_ she thinks as she goes to her bed and sits there. She checks the clock and is shocked at how in an hour she has to get up and get dressed for classes. But normally that would irritate her but now she sees it as a blessing meaning the polishing shop is opened.

Mariya walks out in a black dress, and holding the lamp closer towards him. Kanako smiles up at him. "Take care..." she adds. Mariya looks at her and raises an eyebrow "What do you mean your coming too..."

"Huh? Me? But why..?" She asks. The blonde-haired male sighs, "My grandmother is a visual, and how else is she supposed to know whom I'm talking about when I say Tokyo Tower or Lesbo Pervert." He says with a smirk.

"Hey! The Tokyo Tower is fine but don't call me Lesbo in front of your grandmother...I want her to like me..." Kanako argues back. Mariya sighs "Idiot she already does..." he says in a mumble and heads toward the door.

"Huh, wait Mariya what did you say..?"

"Nothing just hurry up!"

"I'm not even dressed yet!"

"If you don't hurry me and Matsurika are gonna leave!"

"You jerk after I helped you, you insult me now!"

 **"HURRY UP THEN!"**

"Oops...I died...game over..."


	4. Clothes

**Maria Holic Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Matsurika's clothes**  
 **Characters: Mariya, Kanako, Matsurika**  
 **Place: Between the second season of the series**  
 **Summary: What does a giant Yuri pervert and emotionless maid do when the cross dresser isn't around...? Simple look through some cute clothes!**

"Say...Matsurika?" Kanako asks one afternoon as she finishes her homework. Matsurika who as always was playing a video game did not look at her. "What is it?" she asks

"Well...I've been thinking about this for awhile and I wanted to know..." Kanako starts.

"Your wanting to know why I'm the most favorite female character even though you're the main protagonist...simple I'm not a Tokyo Tower, yuri obsessed pervert like you.." she adds normally.

"That's not what I meant!" Kanako protests comically.

"I wanted to know what other outfits you have..." She starts to panic when Matsurika stops playing her game. "It's just that I only see you in that same outfit and hair style! So I wanted to know what other things you have!" She explains as she comically kneels before the maid.

Matsurika looks at the girl as she closes her eyes. "Very well..." she stands up and makes her way towards the door. Kanako stands up quickly and follows her "Ah! Matsurika wait!" she calls after her.

The reach a secret door inside the dorm mistress quarters and when Matsurika turns o the lights Kanako's eye wide open. "A Walk-in!" she looks at her surrounds...so many dresses and shoes and chokers and...Wait a minute.

"Hold on..." Kanako walks and grabs a red maid outfit and looks at Matsurika _...'The same one but in different colors...'_ She puts it back and pulls out a pink one and looks at Matsurika. _'Same outfit...different colors.'_

A yellow dress...

 _'Same...'_

Green

 _'Same...'_

White

 _'Same...'_

"All your outfits are the same but in different colors!" Kanako yells at Matsurika who is not paying attention since she resumed to playing her game.

"Of course...why would I wear the same thing everyday...it gets boring. That's why I have a lot of other outfits to switch from..." Kanako's eyebrow twitched as her breaths in.

"THEIR ALL THE SAME DAMN OUTFITS!" Kanako's yell could be heard from the entire school.

In the archery class the students stopped and looked up wondering what that noise was. "What was that just now?" Yuzuru asked.

"It sounded like screaming..." someone else said. "Now now..." Everyone turned to see Mariya "Let's not get distracted, let's continue shall we?" she states with her one of a kind girly-persona.

"Yes!" The girls get in their archery stance. Mariya looks at all of them and sighs lowly _'What exactly are those two idiots doing?'_ he thinks annoyed.


	5. Smiles

**Maria Holic Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Smile**  
 **Characters: Shizu, Kanako, Mariya, Mrs. Shidou, And Grandmother**  
 **Place: AU**  
 **Genre: Friendship, Humor, Tragic**  
 **Summary: 6 year old Kanako is known for her bright smiles, she enjoys making people smile, what happens when she meets a boy who doesn't seem to want to smile no matter what she does.**

"Love, love, love, love, love...love...makes the world go 'round..." a normal 6 year old sang as she made her way towards her village. Her village was small but everyone was friendly towards one another.

"Good Morning Kanako-chan!" A lady who was walking with her two children greeted her. Kanako smiled at the lady "Good Morning! Here's an apple!" she hands her a nice green apple.

"Hehehe thank you sweetie..." The mother nods as she walks away. Kanako lives with her mother and two sisters; one younger one older. She's the middle child but is also considered the happiest. The oldest Yume stays in doors all day complaining why they had to move to the "country side" and not a big city.

The youngest Miki is only a toddler so she's obligated to stay with her momma. Kanako however, loves the village and everyone in it. Every early morning she picks two buckets full, one of strawberries, blueberries, and cherries for mother, so she can use to make yummy smoothies or delicious pies. The next is a bucket full of freshly grown green apples, Kanako loves green apples especially the ones out of the freezer, and the sourness brings wonders to the young girl's stomach.

She knows the kids her age and has seen them play, but they never invite her to play with them...because even though Kanako is 6 she is a tall girl at her age...so that's always what kids her age notice when they meet her.

She doesn't mind know, every time she sees them she smiles and waves, they wave back at her. There's no need to hate someone because of their opinion...its better if everyone smiled and got along, that is the way young Kanako lives her life.

Just then she makes her way to a house, this house is the biggest out of all the others in the village, Kanako knows the people who live there; she met them the day she moved. A nice man and lady and a cute old lady...the three of them were kind people...so today she figured she'd bring them apples. She smiles brightly as she makes her way towards the house.

"Hm, Hm hm mmm, love makes the world go 'round..." she hums lowly to herself as she reaches the door and looks down at her white dress to make sure it's clean and rings on the door bell.

She sways the basket a little as she waits for the door to open; she stops when she hears a crack and in front of her appears a woman with beautiful long hair. "Why if it isn't little Kanako-chan!"

"Good Morning, Shidou-san!" Kanako adds with a smile, Shidou smiles as she motions the girl to come inside her home. "Come in, come in, I actually have a few people I want you to meet..." Kanako stares at the home in shock...the outside appearance does wonders in hiding such a big inside.

She makes her way towards a couch and sits down; swinging her legs back and forth, unknown of the long steps making its way towards her. "Is that Kanako..?" Hearing that voice casted a big smile on Kanako's face as she jumps down and runs to the old ladies arms. "Good Morning Oba-chan!"

"Hahaha...it's always so good to see you Kanako..." The old lady explains as she rubs the girl's hair. Kanako pulls away and takes hold of her hand "Let me help you sit..." she leads her to a chair and sits in front of her.

"Oba-chan, I wanted to give you this...it's one of our grown green apples...be careful though ...they're a little sour..." she hands an apple to her. The old lady smiles as she slowly takes a bit of the apple, she takes her time chewing as she places a hand on her cheek. "Kanako...these apples are delicious." Hearing that made Kanako's heart soar

"I'm happy you like it!" She turns when she hears footsteps. Mrs. Shidou walks in along with two unknown children.

"Kanako-chan I'd like you to meet my children..." Mrs. Shidou adds with a smile, Kanako nods as she jumps from the chair and makes her way towards the woman.

"Kanako, I'd like to present you Mariya and Shizu..." Kanako looks down to the two children who walk up to her, the girl had long blonde hair, and wore a white and blue dress...and she had a mole in her left eye. She was pretty.  
Then the boy also had blonde hair, a mole in his right eye, and he wore a blue shirt and black pants. Both children had red eyes.

"Shizu, Mariya...this is Kanako, her mother and I are good friends...she brings apples to us so you'll be seeing her a lot. I hope you can all get along." Kanako nods at the mom and gives off her only Kanako smile. "It's nice to meet you!" she adds.

The girl known as Mariya smiles brightly at Kanako. "Nice to meet you too, Kanako-chan!" Kanako likes Mariya smile, its innocent and cute...however she finds it odd that the boy is not is not smiling at all. Shizu kept his eyes on the 6 year old girl since she was making her towards the house...and no he wasn't stalking her through the window, he just happened to be there at that time.

Kanako makes her way closer towards the boy and leans her face close to his, maybe he's sick? Maybe he'll smile if she got closer...the young girl who was into her own thoughts did not notice the blush that appeared on the boys cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Shizu-kun! I hope we can become friends!" Kanako adds with a big smile, showing off her white, perfect teeth. This caused the boys heart to skip a beat, this feeling was new and he did not like it...

He turned his head away "Can you back away from my face now? I don't want to catch your ugliness" he said annoyingly; however the blush didn't leave his cheeks.

"Shizu! That's not a nice thing to say!" His mother lectures him. Shizu sighs annoyed that another kid is too weak to take a simple insult...as soon as he's ready to apologize 'sincerely' he stops when he sees Kanako glaring at him. However, her glare isn't one of true anger just one of annoyance.

"For your information, I'm not ugly! If anyone is ugly is you!" she barks back. Shizu's eyes widen for a second after a smirk is placed upon his lips, the blush long gone from his features. "Is that the best you can come up with, anyway if supposing you're to be 6 years old why are you so tall? Huh Tokyo Tower?" he adds with a face of complete satisfaction.

"I'm not the Tokyo Tower, and so what if I'm tall. Momma says that height does not matter in a person!"

"Are you sure she's not just saying that because she's your mom?"

"Not true! She says it because it's true..."

"Moron...you believe what anyone tells you...?"

"I do not!"

"We have a pet unicorn in our backyard..." Kanako's glare is replaced by a large smile as her eyes go into stars as she leans her face towards him "Really?! A unicorn! I wanna see!"

Mrs. Shidou, Mariya, and the old woman watch the boy and girl bickering back and forth. The old lady smiles "I think those two are gonna get along just fine..." Mariya pouts her lower lip as she runs towards her brother. "Oniii-chaannn, I wanna play with Kana-chan now!"

"What do you mean 'play'? why would anyone play with a giant like her..."

"I'm not a giant! Giants are very big and can destroy houses with their foot!"

"Wait a few years and you'll get there...idiot..."

"I will not!"

Kanako once in a while stops by the Shidou residence to see the adults and play with Shizu and Mariya, well...play with Mariya and bicker with Shizu. Ever since the first day she met the two twins she's notice how different they are from each other; Shizu is more serious and prefers to spend his time reading or just mainly sitting on the hill, however he loves to talk about himself, he's over-confident, cocky and thinks that poor Kanako should feel honored that he even gives her the time of day.

Mariya on the other hand is friendly and kind, she and her have fun running around, trying out outfits, watching movies (Shizu sometimes joins in) and doing normal things girls do with friends.

But what concerns Kanako the most is that since the times she has visited them...

Not once...

Not even once...

Has she seen Shizu smile...I mean who doesn't smile, it's so much fun just to smile at someone. Smiling sends a connection that cannot be sent through words...so why doesn't Shizu ever smile? Does he not know how to? Is that it? But Smiling is so easy, even a baby does it without knowing.

 _'But maybe...he's been that way since he was a baby...poor Shizu-kun!'_ Kanako thinks as she's picking apples the following morning. "That's it! I'm gonna teach Shizu-kun how to smile!" she states out loud as she grabs her last apples and leaves away with the bucket.

"Shizu-kun!" Kanako yells as she makes her way towards the hill where Shizu is reading a book. She stops and catches her breath, "I have something to ask you..." she says in between breaths.

"You wanna know why an angel like me wastes his time talking to an idiot like you...easy that's because-"

"That's not what I'm asking!" Kanako cuts him off, her cheeks puffed out in a comical anger. Shizu sighs as he shut his book and turns to look at the girl "Then what is it?" he asks.

Kanako struggles to find her words..."Uh...well...the thing is..." she looks at her hands as she plays with them. She doesn't want to come right out and say it. It might be rude!

Shizu sighs irritated...he hates it when Kanako gets nervous, don't get him wrong he finds it a little cute, A LITTLE cute. But he wants her to just come out and say it.

 **"WILL YOU COME OUT WITH IT!?"** He yells angrily. Kanako jumps at his sudden outburst and takes a deep breath and looks at the young blonde. "Shizu-kun...why don't you ever smile?"

"I have no reason to..." The answer was short and quick to the point; he said it like it was a common thing. Kanako's blue eyes widen as she could not believe her ears. No reason too? Who doesn't have a reason to smile? Everyone has a reason, heck there so many reasons to smile!

"What do you mean Shizu-kun? There are so many reasons to smile!" Kanako argues back at him, Shizu shrugs his shoulder as he goes back to his book. "Not for me..."

Oh no...

Kanako was not having it; he too has many reasons to smile. She puffs out her cheeks and sits in front of him, just staring at him. Shizu, noticing the blue eyes staring at him...she's interrupting his reading and one thing about Shizu is that he hates when people interrupt him. Keeping a finger on the page he lifts his head up and narrows his eyes at her

"If that's all you wanted to ask, can you leave now?" his voice sharp. Kanako shakes her head "Nope! Not until you smile!" Shizu sighs as he shuts his book and scoots closer to her so that their both now sitting across one another.

He then smirks at her, the smirk of a trickster, and of a sinister human being, and in an instant it's gone and his lips go back to his regular frown.

"Happy?" he asks.

"Nope! That wasn't a smile!" Kanako replies.

"Grrr..." Shizu was getting angry now, just what the hell is this girls problem! Was she that obsessed with smiles!? No one in the world can be as weird as her.

"Yes it was, that's a smile dumbass!"

"No it was not! And you can't say those types of words!"

"What types of words? You mean dumbass!"

"Yes that's a bad word!"

"Shut up dumbass!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What you gonna do about it!?"

"Imma tell your momma, that's what!"

"Total-tale..."

Kanako doesn't want to get distracted by Shizu's insults as she shakes her head and goes to her task at hand. "Seriously Shizu, why don't you want to smile..?"

 _'Man...Doesn't this girl ever quit?'_ Shizu thinks inside his mind. "I keep telling you I have no reason to, so can you drop it..." He states turning his gaze away.

"But Shizu-kun, there's so many reasons why people smile. Like maybe they made their momma smile so that makes them smile. Or you found your favorite stuff animal that you thought you lost." Shizu sighed angrily as he glares at her.

"No! I don't smile for none of those reasons! WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME! DROP IT ALREADY!" Shizu yells now obviously pissed.

"Maybe you have someone you like...and seeing them makes you smile." Kanako ignoring the loud yell adds. Rubbing his eyebrows together the blonde-haired boy sighs as he looks at her. "That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard..." he mumbles lowly.

"No it's not...I smile at Mariya-chan, your momma, Oba-chan and you..." she says as she picks up a leaf.

"That's because you're odd..." Shizu adds as he opens his book. Kanako shakes her head. "It's because I love seeing all of you guys..." she didn't notice the boy Shidou look at her with wide eyes. Kanako looks up at Shizu and smiles kindly, her cheeks high up, the tint pink coated on them...her lips formed into a large smile.

This girl was a mystery to Shizu, how can someone so freakishly tall and clumsy look so interesting when she smiled. And not only that but when she puffs out her cheeks she still looks interesting. That idiot...

"Idiot, don't say those things..." Shizu states as he turns his face away from the girl. Kanako just remembers something important as she reaches to her bucket. "Here Shizu-kun!" she hands the boy a green apple.

He stares at it and turns back to his book "No thanks, I don't want anything that's been touched by your hands..." Kanako pouts as she pushes the apple closer to him.

"C'mon Shizu-kun, I grew these apples myself, Momma taught me. Please..." she begs him with her eyes wide and sparkly. Shizu tries to resist the stare and ignore it by going back to his reading when he see's Kanako's face leaning closer and closer towards him. It's not until he feels her sweet breath on his cheeks that he instinct pushes her away.

 **"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY! JUST BACK AWAY YOU MORON!"** He yells at her as he prays she doesn't notice the red color on his cheeks.

Fortunately for him Kanako doesn't notice as she sits and looks at him, waiting for him to take a bite off of it. Shizu once again sighs as he brings the apple towards his lips and takes a bite off of it. He chews the remains as he suddenly stops.

"Well?" Kanako asks waiting for him to reply with a smile. Shizu looks at her and with no emotion says "It's alright I guess..." The reply wasn't what disappointed Kanako; she wouldn't have cared if he said it was horrible as long as he said it with a smile...a genuine smile.

"Why...don't you smile..." she mumbles sadly to herself. For a while the two are silent, Shizu staring at Kanako intensively...for a while before standing up. "Well I'm bored...I'm going back in."

This breaks Kanako's sadness as she stands up. "Wait! I still haven't got you to smile!"

"Ugghh **...GIVE IT A REST WILL YA!** " Shizu's voice was heard until the door slammed shut. Kanako stood there alone and in her thoughts... Was Shizu just...not the smiling type? Ugghh! But how can a person like him even exist!

The next two days, the people in the village were not smiling; for the reason was as simple as the sky being blue and the grass being green...lovely Kanako had not come wishing good morning or bearing apples like she always does..

For two days...

The villagers asked questions amongst each other, have they seen the girl? Did something happen? Why wasn't she here? Is she sick?

The villagers weren't the only ones concerned for the happy 6-year old. In the Shidou residence the family was also concerned. The house suddenly felt empty and hollow without the cheery girl's presence. In a room against the window sat Shizu as he watched the village hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the Tokyo Tower.

"Idiot...where are you?" He asks no one as he looks at a bucket of the last remaining apples. His thoughts are interrupted when his sister runs into the room. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Mariya yells as her cheeks are red and eyes watery.

"What's wrong Mariya...?" Shizu asks as he walks toward her and wipes her tears. "Why are you crying?" he asks.

"It's...its terrible...why Onii-chan...Why did she have to leave...?" Mariya explains as she sobs, Shizu was confused as to what his sister was talking about. Just then his mother walks into the room, her face grim as she kneels toward his level.

"Mom...what's going on? Why is everyone crying?" He asks as his mother brings him towards his chest. "Oh Shizu...I'm so sorry..." she states her voice cracking a little.

"Why are you sorry mom?" Shizu asks as his mother pulls away and slowly gazes towards the basket of green apples. Shizu follows her gaze, and once his mind connects two-and-two his eyes widen as much as it never has before.

The next day a funeral was held for Kanako, the village that day was empty and grey...the only joy that they had...that was brought to them was in a form of a girl...and now the girl is gone.

The priest spoke about how Kanako was the angel of the village, how she brought smiles to everyone around her. And how she loved everyone around her. When Mrs. Miyamae (Kanako's mother) was asked about the death she explained.

Kanako had a terminal illness that her brain cells were being eaten day-by-day; she had this the day she was born. "I wanted to raise her in a small place where she could meet all sorts of people...people where she could share her smiles and love with. This village was the perfect place"

Everyone understood that even though she will be missed she is happier in heaven, she's not suffering as she was down here. Kanako would come in tears when she returned home, complaining about the pain in her head. She spend most of her times sleeping since it was the only way she wouldn't 'feel' the pain of her head.

Everyone but Shizu understood, as he looked at the white casket he could not comprehend that the idiot... _his_ idiot was in there, lifeless, and gone. He was anticipating her jumping out of there at any moment yelling "Gotcha!" in her annoying voice, smiling her cheeky smile in victory.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembers the first time he met her, their arguments, their happy times, and the final conversation he had with her. How she kept bugging him to smile. Why? He didn't understood why she wanted him to smile so damn much!

Could it be...because she knew she was gonna die? And her last wish was to see him smile. Knowing that that may have been a possibility affected the 5 year old to the point he grabbed his shirt in his heart afraid it may pop out any moment.

 _'You idiot...why did you have to go and leave me like that? Why couldn't you stay a while longer? Why? Why did I have to meet you to then be missing you now? I swear you're a hassle, always smiling and what not. But you were interesting...you fascinated me to point's end that not even I know why, your smiles and your comebacks...your lame comebacks fascinated me as well.'_ Shizu did not realize that as he was thinking this a warm smile was planted on his lips.

' _I swear for everything I said you had a comeback...it was corny as hell but it amused me. You amused me Kanako...Please come back, I just found you fascinated and you disappear? What the hell?_ Shizu justthen realizes that he's smiling. _'Smile...Huh?'_ From that point on Shizu vowed to smile to as many people as possible. He met a few people who amused him but none came close to being as important as a certain 'tower' walking with a basket of green apples, humming to herself was, to the young boy.


	6. Flu

**Maria Holic Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Flu**  
 **Characters: Kanako, Mariya, And Matsurika**  
 **Place: Second Season**  
 **Genre: Humor,**  
 **Summary: It's that time of the month for Mariya...not like that!**

It was towards the middle of December with Christmas right around the corner, the dorms were decorated in beautiful Christmas ornaments; bright lights covered the building and the trees. It sure was a beautiful sight.

The month of December comes as a blessing to others, the idea of it being Christmas, how snow will be close to falling in any given second, and the whole idea brought joy to some of the students. But to others it was the complete but I mean COMPLETE opposite.

 **"ACHOO!"** sneezed Mariya for the 20th time today, right above him stood his big-breasted, clumsy tall of a roommate Kanako as she wiped the snot off of her hand. "Be careful where you sneeze! I don't wanna catch your flu!" she retorted

"Ugh...shut up will ya?" Mariya stated as he laid back in bed. The month of December was a bad month for poor Mariya, this was his month of the flu; and not the flu that lasts two-four days...no, it could last all month if it could. "Stupid cold...if there were ways to get rid of it don't you think I would have tried that..." he stated to his roommate as he sneezed for the second time.

 _'Seeing Mariya so helpless is like a dream come true! Dear Mother in heaven let this Flu last for all year if you can please and thank you!'_ Kanako thought happily. Having Mariya sick was like a dream come true, he didn't yell at her or insult her as constantly as he normally would; and if she would respond back, he'd let it go because he was too sick. IT WAS HEAVEN!

"If you keep that up, I'll get up and hug you and make sure you get sick with me..." Mariya threaten in his low, throaty voice. Kanako panicked, she did not want to get hugged by a boy! Especially a sick one too, imagine the hives she'll get!

"Alright...let's check your forehead..." She places her hand on the boy's forehead to find it burning hot. "It's hot, let me get a cloth..." she states as she makes her way towards the bathroom.

"Mariya! Try to remove your clothes...their probably soaking in sweat!" Kanako tells him as she grabs a dry cloth and turns on the sink. She was beginning to think he didn't tell her until she hears a low voice answer back.

"Alright..."

 _'He's so obedient, that's surprising even for Mariya himself! He must really feel awful.'_ she thinks as she wets the cloth and makes her way back towards the boy, only to find him struggling to remove his clothing with a hazy look on his face. Kanako sighs lowly as she places the moist cloth in the bucket and sits on the bed in front of him.

"Hold on, let me do it..." she adds as she slowly begins removing the blouse, not long before her hands begin to shake. _'what am I doing? I'm removing clothing from a boy! Even if the clothes are for women! Why am I even caring for him? I should just leave him here for all the times he's tortured me_ and humiliated me!' But the thoughts leave when she looks at the Shidou, his cheeks are red, his nose as well; breathing a little heavily...the epitome of a sick man.

 _'What am I thinking? Look at him...he's really sick. And he needs me...just this one time I'm gonna take care of you understand? Just until you return to your normal self. So...let me care for you Mariya.'_ Her shakiness stops as the clothes are completely removed, her face beet red from having to remove his skirt and see his...ahem...boxers up close and personal.

"There you go, now your wig" The hair surprisingly is so soft and smooth even though it's just a wig. Once she removes it she gently smooths out the boy's short hair.

"Mmm Kanako..." It's a whisper but it was close for the girl to hear. Did he just...? No, she must have been hearing things, it sounded like Mariya just moaned her name out. But that's impossible, right?

Her thoughts are ceased when she feels something land on her chest, she looks and see's Mariya's face smothered in her boobs, her face goes as red as Mariya's eyes as she starts to shake her head.

"No, No, No! Not my boobs! His face is so close to them! Waaaa~! Why me!?" She stops when she feels a hand on top of hers.

"Stop yelling...don't get it twisted. You're just comfortable so be quiet and let me sleep." Even though it's low and horse she could still 'feel' him yelling at her.

Wait a minute?

Why does she have to be his pillow!

He already has his own; in fact he's on HIS bed right!?

"Your two bags of fat are a lot more comfortable ok? So shut the fuck up already..." he answers as he suddenly tightens his hold on her head.

 _'Dear Mother...why am I always getting myself into these situations? Not only that but why is it that Mariya is 'seemingly' nice to me when he's sick. He looks so innocent, so fragile that it's hard to believe he's the same devil that's been torturing me for so long. He's holding my hand but for some odd reason I don't feel my hives, I mean I know they're there but they're not itching me. What's going on?'_

Shaking the thoughts out of her head she gently leans Mariya back towards the bed and grabs the moist cloth and places it upon his forehead, he flinches a bit at the cold contact but relaxes seconds after. His breathing calms down a bit as Kanako sighs and watches the boy sleep.

She smiles as she watches him and sees's that his hand is still holding hers. _'He's just like a child..._ ' she thinks as she carefully removes his hand off of hers.

She stands up and stretches her arms apart and grabs the bucket and places it in the bathroom in case Mariya gets hot again. O-O-On the forehead of course!

Just then Matsurika enters the room; Kanako quickly happily walks up to her. "Matsurika where have you been?" She exclaims, carefully in hoping not to wake Mariya up.

"I don't see why that's anyone's business but my own, Mrs. Tower" Matsurika adds normally as she makes her way towards the chair and begins to play her game.

"That's not what I mean, Mariya has been sick and you weren't here to take care of him." she whines comically. Not stopping her game the maid takes a glance at the boy and returns to her bed.

"It's the regular Flu, he should be better tomorrow if he didn't puke..." The maid to focus in her game did not notice the blank stare Kanako was making towards no one in general.

The following day...

"A-Achoo!" Sneezed Kanako for the 6th time in a row as she whined and sat on her bed. "I hate this..."

"It's your fault that you got sick, don't even think about blaming me Tokyo Tower!" added the one and only Mariya as Matsurika was putting on his fake boobs in place.

"Excuse me! I was being a kind roommate taking care of a sick person and you have the need to tell me it's my fault!" she yells at him.

"No person that's not immune for catching sickness should not try and nurture a sick person, logic should tell the person they would get sick, it's simple as that..." Matsurika adds

 **"I DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SMARTASS REMARKS!"**

"Let's get outta here Matsurika; I most certainly don't want to get sick again."

"Yet you're the one who got her sick, such a despicable man..."

"Fuck yourself, Matsurika..."

"Not for your pleasure..."

"You being sassy now..?"

Kanako's head was hurting more and more by the minute as both Master and maid kept bickering with one another. **"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADYYY!?"** She yells hysterically as her head begins to feel dizzy and heavy.

Mariya stares at her before sighing "Let's go then..." He and Matsurika leave the dorm as Kanako remains in bed.

Minutes passed and Kanako feels sweaty and with her head feeling like it could explode in any given second. "It hurts so much...I need a wet cloth." She says teary eyed as she tries to get from the bed. Just then a hand pushes her back down, she looks up and she's shocked to see Mariya there with a bucket and wet cloth. "Moron...hasn't anyone told you not to get up from the bed when you're sick?" he asks as he squeezes the last drops of remaining water from the cloth, he leans in to remove the bangs from Kanako's forehead.

"You're...the...moron." Kanako argues back lowly, coughing in between words. Mariya can't help but smirk at the thought that she can still argue back even when she's sick. "Now let's feed you this..."

He grabs a bowl of soup from the counter; Kanako looks at head before shaking her head. "I don't think I can eat anything...it just hurts." she states in a mumble, she's even pouting her lower lip.

 _'Dear Lord! She's like a child when she's sick!'_ Mariya thinks horrified before staring at her intensely, her eyes are halfway opened but her face looks so delicate and peaceful. She's also less argumentative, and she doesn't yell...yeah an obedient Kanako sounds good. However, he notices that she doesn't puff out her cheeks when she's angry, she won't cry comically, and she won't sway her hips back and forth whenever she goes into her fantasies...yea he needs the fun Kanako back ASAP.

He was shocked when he was told (by Matsurika) that Kanako had taken care of him all day yesterday, not even leaving the room once. He doesn't seem to remember a thing but that he had held her hand at some point. GOD! How dumb was he to just hold her like that! Knowing her she might definitely use that against him.

"Mariya..?"

His thoughts are put to an end when he see's Kanako looking at him with her mouth open.  
"Aren yo onna eed ee? (Aren't you gonna feed me?") Red made its way to the boy's cheeks as he processes the sentence _'Feed her..? I was just gonna have her feed herself but I, ME have to feed HER!'_ sighing lowly he brings a spoon to his mouth to blow on it so that it doesn't blow the girl's mouth. Lord knows she would have if it was just her feeding herself.

"Here..." he states in a low voice, his cheeks still red. Kanako leans in as she feels liquid being poured into her mouth. It's bland and nasty but she knows that Mariya brought it for her so she will eat as much as she can.

The room is silent as Mariya continues to feed Kanako, no words are said but the atmosphere is one of pleasant and peace even though words are not spoken. Mariya is helping her get better and taking care of her after she took care of him; she's happy to know that her roommate may not hate her guts after all and may actually even a tiny bit...care about her.

"There, now see if you can get some sleep..." Mariya states as he rises from the chair and tucks Kanako in further the sheets. Kanako nods with a smile on her face, Mariya is shocked at first, she's smiled at him before but it's always if there's a victory she's won in one of their arguments or he asks her about a certain potential 'lesbian partner'.

But never one likes this...

"Thank you Mariya, you have been kind taking care of me." She states in a calm and low voice, the blush having left returned to the boy's cheeks as he avoids the girls stunning 'sudden' beauty.

"Tch, don't confuse it, I'm only doing this so you can go back to being amusing to me. Seeing you hear in bed, quiet all day is giving me a headache..."

 _'He's worried about me after all! I was wrong about you all along Mariya!'_

"Besides..." Kanako's eyes open and stare at Mariya.

"I have a lot of chores that need to be done; they won't with you just lying around here so HURRY UP AND GET BETTER!"

Kanako's eyebrow was twitching as her cheeks puff out red in anger and disappointment, I guess some things are too good to be true. Mariya is and always will be a self-centered, spoiled brat.

That day Kanako needed peace and quiet and not yell what-so-ever...but with Mariya around that's unfortunately never the case with poor Kanako

 **"YOU SELFISH CROSS DRESSING JACKASS!"**


	7. Good Points

**Maria Holic Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Good Points**  
 **Genre: Humor**  
 **Summary: Kanako's good points are...**

What are my good points?

I mean BESIDES my boobs...seriously do I just not have any good points at all? That's not possible I mean the main protagonist always has to have a lot of good points. Even Matsurika had more good things about her then me! She's only a side character what the hell!?

"Maybe I can list the good points of everyone I know and I can figure out what mines are..." I had accidently said that last thought out loud; here it comes in three, two, one

"What are you complaining about now?" Mariya asks as he remains concentrated in that book. How is it that he's always reading different books with the same color? Or maybe they're not books but an encyclopedia...no that's impossible...who in their sane mind would read something like that? I knew Mariya was smart but he couldn't obviously be THAT smart can't he?

 **"WILL YOU ANSWER ME ALREADY DAMNIT!"** His loud racket breaks me and my thoughts. Why does he always have to yell at me?

"Will you stop yelling? Can't you speak to me in any type of form that doesn't require you to raise your voice?" I argue back at him.

"Someone as delusional and simple-minded as you gets distracted easily so yelling is the only way to break you out of your silly wonderland mind..." He says that with a smirk...UGHH How **I HATE HATE** that smirk of his.

"I do not get distracted easily for your information!" I reply a little louder hoping to shut him up so I can go back to my task at hand.

"You see? You were clearly focusing on something but have turned your attention completely to me and thus, proving my point." How I hate it when Matsurika's not here, at least he gets off my case a LITTLE when she's around.

"Enough, I'm going to ignore you until I take care of this..." I state as I turn myself back to the desk. Now let's see...

Ah! Matsurika always keeps her calm in every situation...

She has beautiful eyes

The way she speaks is amazing; she's a goddess when it comes to outfit changing. Hmmm she's an amazing fighter (I'm guessing since she's Mariya's maid, she knows some fighting skills?) What else...she's sooo cute when she's singing too!

Oh no! My nose again...

"What are you doing exactly? You're not righting some lesbo fantasy are you?" I hear his voice and feel his breath on the side of my neck. I turn and see him right next to me, causing me to jump out of the chair and towards the ground. Why did he have to be so close?!

"Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate!" I say angrily as I get up and go towards my bed and sit with my back against the wall. As I'm writing I can feel his eyes on me, my gosh it's so creepy trying to work when he does that.

"What is it?" I ask

"I want to know what exactly it is your writing." He replies as he sits on his side of the bed, the both of us are facing each other; challenging one another.

"And what makes you think I will tell you!?" I add with a smirk on my face. I was hoping to surprise him a little...but it appears as if he's not surprised by anything as he gets up and makes his way towards me.

"Because if you don't, I'll just take it from you..." He's by my bed side, oh no...He's not planning on touching me? He can't! I'll breakout!

"Get away from me!" I yell as lift the notebook higher then my head, if he gets the book at least he won't be touching me.

Oh how wrong I was...

He leaned towards my face and pressed his forehead against my own, my eyes go wide at staring at those beautiful rubies looking back at me, I could feel my cheeks heat up; he's so close to me and just staring at me.

I feel something touch my arm and I move my eyes to see his fingers tracing my arm slowly as it makes its way towards the notebook, I keep my eyes on his hand which feels soft against my skin, it's rough because it's a boys hand but I can't resist saying it feels nice.

"If you don't keep your eyes on me, I'll kiss you." I looked at him right away as he threatens that. He can touch me all he wants but he will not and I mean WILL NOT steal my first kiss. NOT GONNA HAPPEN!

"Good girl..." He says lowly as we keep are gazes at one another, strangely I had always thought his eyes to be just a solid red like blood; looking into them I see a gentleness I never knew Mariya could be withholding. I see so many emotions in those eyes one of them of course amusement and the other...happiness?

Is he happy that he's looking into my eyes and tracing my arm? Wait; of course he is...he loves making my life miserable so of course he would be enjoying this.

But I won't move my eyes from his; I will win his challenge and will leave with my virgin lips!

"Now let's see what you're writing about..." He says as he finally grabs the notebook from me, I sigh relived as I watch him read what I wrote, he glares at me. Now he's angry...

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This?" He asks as he crosses his arms. I swear sometimes I feel bad of the students he'll discipline if he ends up being chairman of Ame no Kisaki...those poor innocent maidens!

"What...I just wanted to know what my good points are...What makes me important to the show that's all...?" I mumble as my cheeks warm up from embarrassment. I hear him sigh as he sits on his side of the bed. "Idiot...why would you want to know something like that?"

"Because! I feel like I don't have any! Everyone has something good about themselves besides me! Even Father Kanae has good points!" I complain as small tears for my eyes.

"I want to know what my good points are!" I now lay on my bed moving my arms and legs as I wallow in my despair.

"Idiot...you obviously have good points about yourself." I do! Mariya knows some of my good points! How happy!

"Really? What are they?!" I state happily as I sit up and stare at him.

"Well, you've lost so much blood that normally you shouldn't even be alive but your still here so that means you're just lucky that you won't ever die." He says it with his false girl smile.

 **"THAT'S NOT A GOOD POINT AT ALL TO HAVE!** I yell at him. Like he's one to talk he's got over 100 good points. I at least would like one thing...one good point about myself; as to why I'm useful.

I guess my face must've shown its sadness because Mariya is silent for a while before sighing and standing up. "Well I have to get to Archery practice, you better be done moping around by the time I'm back." he says as he walk out of the room not before throwing the notebook in my face.

 **"OW THAT HURT, YOU JERK!"** I yell as the door slams. Humph...Meany. Of course someone like him wouldn't understand me. As I pick up I look at my notebook to see writing in it, actually that sounds a lot accurate, and I wonder when I wrote it? No matter I'm happy to have found my good points!

Hah! Wait until Mariya gets back, I'm gonna rub it in his face so good! Energized I get up and leave the room to go and treat myself for discovering my points...maybe I should bring something to Mariya, he technically helped me realize it.

 _You're a good natured person who will never hate anyone no matter how much they harm you._  
 _You have beautiful eyes that reach the souls of others._


	8. Nightmares

**Maria Holic Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Nightmares**  
 **Characters: Kanako, Mariya**  
 **Place: Between the first seasons**  
 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**  
 **Summary: Nightmares are the worst.**

-First Night-

This girl is so loud! How is it possible that girls snore anyway! Their suppose to be quiet as a mouse when they sleep not as loud as a police siren. Out of all the females why did I have to be found out by a loud, big-breated, Tokyo Tower girl like her!

"Listen here idiot! I don't care how your used to sleeping! When your living with me you obide by my rules and that is to control that loud mouth of yours! Unlike you I sleep like how a maiden should sleep! Quiet and in one position!" He yells at the Miyamae girl.

"Your a boy..you know." The girl answers nonchalantly.

"That's not the point, just don't snore again you understand you sow!"

"I'll try to.."

-Second Night-

Not only is she still snoring she's moving as well..dear lord in the sky, give me the patients so that I don't murder her in her sleep!

-Third Night-

 **"SHUT UP!"** He yells throwing one of his pillows on the girls head, she's quiet for a second before going back to the racket. He then picks up his book and throws it on her head, knocking her out. Sighing happily as he finally sleeps in peace and quiet.

"Stop throwing things at me during the night! Are you trying to kill me?!" Kanako yells as she glares at him. He stares at her as shrugs his shoulders "I warned that if you weren't quiet then I was gonna make you quiet so I did." He states with no emotion but with an evil smirk.

-Forth Night-

It was the forth night since Mariya decided to (kick out) switch rooms with Ryuuzen so that he can keep Kanako under (surviallance) control. However...this Mt. Fuji with boobs is impossible to sleep with! Every night he hears her moving around and making noises it's driving him nuts.

"Oi, Tokyo Tower keep it down, lord your impoosible to sleep with!" he insults his roommate who is still moving and speaking in muffled sounds. Why does the lord hate him?

He throws a pillow hoping to shut her up but that does nothing. **"SHUT UP!"** he yells loudly as he angrily gets up and makes her way towards her side hoping to cover her mouth with a sock.

 **"IDIOT, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK-"** He removes the covers but stops when he see's the girls face. Tears running down her cheeks as she's moving everywhere and shaking her head back and forth saying "It's my fault, It's my fault." Mariya begins to slowly shake the young girl hoping to wake her up.

Could it be..that this whole time she's been having nightmares? Idiot..why didn't you say so?  
"Hey...Kanako wake up, it's only a dream. Wake up Kanako" he repeats as he continues to shake her awake.

"Huh?" When her eyes finally open and her vision goes back to her to see Mariya staring down at her. "You ok? You had a nightmare..." She couldn't hear him, she kept thinking about the dream as she feels the tears return and starts to sob silently.

"..." Mariya hasn't had much expierence with nightmares but he knows that his sister has had some when they were kids. Their momma would always hug her until she felt asleep. He didn't want to touch the sow but seeing her in pain and sadness made his heart hurt in a very odd way.

"Man...your such a hassle" He complains lowly as he sits down and brings the girl towards his chest. "It's alright...whatever may have happend it wasn't your fault. Your alright now Kanako.." He whispers as he rubs her back in circles.

Since she's in a daze; Kanako has no idea what's really going on only that Mariya, the guy who got rid of Ryuuken, who's actually a guy, who's now controling her life is in her bed holding her and calming her down.

 _'Maybe...he's not so bad as I thought...'_ she thinks as she brings her arms and wraps them around his waist.

Mariya's eyes widen when he feels the girl hold him back, he can also feel her two fat bags press themselves closer towards his 'unfortunately' exposed chest. _'Ugh...why is my face red! I have no intrest in this Mt. Fuji freak! Just hurry up and sleep so I can go back to bed!'_ He thinks angrily.

"T-Thank you...Mariya" Her voice is cracked, low, and sleepy and in that one moment Mariya smiles a small smile. "Idiot..just hurry up and sleep."

"You w-won't leave me r-right?" She sounded so lost and depened on him at that time. She looked so innocent that how could he say no? He shook his head as he brought her closer toward him "I won't leave..."

At that point on Mariya never complained about Kanako's snores...in fact their are nights where he knows that if he doesn't hear them it's because she's having a nightmare. Nights are the only time when both the boy and girl don't bicker with one another but are alot closer to each other. Sometimes so close that they wake up the next morning screaming at how close they are.

The things Nightmares do to people...


	9. Hugs!

**Maria Holic Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Hugs!**  
 **Characters: Shizu, Mariya, Kanako, etc**  
 **Place: Way Way Before Maria Holic**  
 **Genre: Humor,**  
 **Summary: Hug only me, understand?**

"Onii-chan, show a little more happiness when holding that up?!" yelled a cute little blonde girl with amazing ruby eyes.

"Get off! I am holding it up!" yelled back a boy with blonde hair and ruby eyes the same as the blonde girls.

These two kids were known as Mariya and Shizu Shidou, their family is very popular and strong around Japan so it so happens to be around the time of year when the culture festival is held in their backyard (which looks more like a golf-course...) Since the parents were occupied entertaining the guest, the two children came up with a little entertainment to pass the time.

"Either way why out of all the things would I want to hug some random people?" the boy snapped as he looked like he was ready to throw the cardboard at any second.

"Why not? Everyone loves hugs!" states Mariya with a happy smile, just then she see's an older woman and runs up to her.

"Free hugs ma'am!" she yells with a smile as bright as the sun. The older woman laughs as she nodds her head "Why of course I would want a hug from my lovely granddaughter." The woman hugs Mariya close to her chest.

"Hurry up Mariya! Your taking too long!" added an annoyed voice; the older woman looks at the boy and smiles "Are you jealous Shizu?" she asks.

"Ugh..O-Of course not!" Shizu replies with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hahaha no need to be embarrassed.." she opens her arms wide "Come here.." Shizu smiles as he runs towards his grandmothers arms. "Hehehe my big boy..." she states as she rubs his hair.

After a few minutes she puts him down "Why don't you two go and see if anyone else would like a hug, I'm sure anyone would want to hug two cute kids like yourselves."

Mariya and Shizu look at one another before smiling at their grandmother. "Hai~"

Both kids make a competition to see who can get the most hugs, Mariya takes care of the inside while Shizu remains outside.

Now unlike Mariya, Shizu is outgoing and can act very girly to his advantage. He walks up to a young man and pokes his hand. "Excuse me?"

"Hm?" The man asks as he looks down. "You need something kid?"

"Would you like a free hug today?" Shizu asks with the most innocent, girlish voice ever. The young man smiles "Why of course, cutie! Here!" He bends down to hug Shizu before turning to his wife "Hey, come hug this kid. He's too cute!"

The woman hugs Shizu as well as well as a few others in the small gathering he is in. He's honestly starting to get tired of the hugs, as soon as he heads to find Mariya, he stops when he hears a voice.

"Wait!" He turns to see a young girl around his age looking at him. She's wearing a beige summer dress. Her hair is boy cut and her eye are big and blue. "I could give you a hug!" she says happily.

The boy raises an eyebrow as he stares at her, he then turns over the cardboard. "Sorry, I'm done with it I don't wanna hug you."

"Hey! Your only saying that because I've been the only one willingly to give you a hug!" she adds back with a playful glare.

"That's exactly why I don't want to give you a hug, a weirdo wanting a hug from a stranger, i may catch your weirdness.." He says in a calm voice.

"Fine! Be that way!" The girl adds as she walks past him into the house; Shizu watches the girl as she enters the house. _'Weirdo...'_

Shizu makes his way back into the house in hopes of searching for his sister, He does not find her anyway downstairs so he goes upstairs and stops when he see's her upthere with their parents as he's about the make his way toward her he stops when he see's the girl from outside holding hands with an older woman who he doesn't know who she is. 'What's the weirdo doing up here? No outsiders are allowed...' he thinks as he makes his way toward them.

"Oh Shizu!" his mother calls out as she extends her hand out towards him, Shizu takes her hand and stands next to her.

"Shizu, this is a friend of mommy's. Her name is Ayame and these are her daughters Yume, Kanako and Miki." Shizu eyes follow the faces and connect them to the names. The weirdo is named Kanako Miyamae.

"Kanako is one year older then you and Mariya, why don't the three of you go on and play with one another?" The mother suggest, Shizu being only 5 years old understands that when momma says that; she really means 'mommy has some adult conversations to discuss so run along now.'

"Kana-chan! Let's play house!" Mariya yells as she pulls on Kanako's hand, Kanako smiles brightly at Mariya. "Sure!" she adds happily as she allows Mariya to drag her to her room. Shizu annoyingly follows behind them. 'House..? You kidding me? Back off Mariya I saw her first...'

"Mariya's room is the exact epitome of a 6 year old girls room, pink bed sheets, pillows, blankets, walls, and girl toys along with a big doll house as tall as Kanako. "Wow! Your room is pretty Mariya-chan!" Kanako explains as she stars at the dollhouse in awe.

"It's just a stupid dollhouse their's nothing special about it.." Shizu adds as sits down and stares at Kanako who glares at him. "It may be to you but I've never seen a dollhouse this big!" she states as she sits across from Shizu.

"What's wrong, your mommy can't get you one?"

"So what if she can't?!"

"You Poor girl.."

"Shut up!"

"Leave Kana-chan alone! Onii-chan!"

"Let's get started with the game then, Kanako will be the mommy! Shizu you be the daddy!" Kanako smiles as she nodds happily. "Ok!"  
"NO WAY!" Kanako and Mariya look at Shizu, who's looking at them with his face red.

"Why do I have to be the daddy?" He asks irritate.

"Because your a boy!" Kanako adds back.

"So? I don't want to play with you?!" He yells back.

"Fine! I'll be the mommy and Mariya-chan can be the daddy and you can be the baby!" she retorts back.

 **"LIKE HELL I WILL!**

"Onii-chan! it's just a game! It's not like you have to kiss her like daddy does mommy!" That comment made Shizu stop dead in his tracks.

"T-T-That's not my problem at all! Either way who'd want to kiss her!"

"Excuse me!? I don't want to kiss you either!" Shizu smirks as he walk up to her. "Oh yea?" he asks. Kanako walks up to him and puffs out her cheeks "Yea!"

"Onii-chan you like Kana-chan!" Mariya asks with a smile. Shizu's blush darkens as he shakes his head. "I-I do not, how could I like a weirdo like her!"

"Your just mad because I hugged Mariya-chan!" The boys eyes widen "You..what?"

"I hugged Mariya-chan and not you!" Kanako explains as she sticks her tongue out at Shizu.

"Why did you hug her!?" he asks her sister. Mariya shrugs "She asked and she's so cute and smelled soo nice too!" she states as she gets up and hugs Kanako again. Shizu could feel the anger build up as he watches his sister hug the girl, her arms wrapped around Kanako's waist, and the smile on her face.

"That's it!" Shizu walks up as moves his sister away and embraces Kanako himself. He tightens his hold on her as he inhales her scent..sweet smell of apples and cinnamon, this weirdo actually smells good...for some odd reason he wanted to be the only one hugging her.

"Listen here idiot...from now on your to hug no one else but me. Understood?" he orders the girl.

"Onii-chan you can't do that!" Mariya argues, Shizu gives her a devilish smirk. "You won the game and I won the girl, fair play right?"

"Hmmm" Mairya whines angrily.

"Hey! I'm not a prize y'know!" Kanako argues back, with Shizu still holding her.

"Whatever..you understand now right?" He pulls away to look at her but not removing her arms. "Your to only hug me understand?" Kanako puffs out her cheeks "Can I hug Mariya-chan too?"

"NO DUMMY!"

"Fine..."

-Years Later-

"Uh..Mariya?" Kanako explains with a blank face.

"Yea?"

"I appreciate you throwing me this party with everyone else but...don't you think you should let other people hug me to."

"No idiot.."

"Why not? They want to congratulate me too y'know!"

"Have you forgotten...?" Mariya looks at Kanako but remains with his arms around her. "Your allowed to only hug me and no one else.."

"HUH, come on I have to be able to hug my family right?"

"Well...maybe on our wedding I'll make that exception" Kanako nods before her face turns red and her heart starts beating uncontrollably. "W-W-Wedding?!"

"You deaf now?" Mariya taunts as he tightens his grip on her waist.

"Am not, why would you want to marry me anyway?" she asks, Mariya sighs as he places his hand on her raven-haired girls cheek. "Your really an idiot are you?"

Kanako wasn't able to argue back if she wanted due to the pair of lips that pressed themselves gently against hers.


	10. Crush

**Maria Holic Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Crush  
Characters: Kanako, Sachi, OC  
Place: Between Maria Holic Alive  
Genre: Friendship, Drama,  
and Summary: Take a deep breath...and confess!**

"Kanako-chan! Do you have any plans for the afternoon?" a female classmate asks. Kanako's heart beats excessively as she looks at the cute girl. "P-plans no! Why?"

 _'Is she gonna ask me out! Sachi-chan, I never knew you were interested in me too! I promise to make you happy. Dear mother in heaven I think I finally fulfilled my life-long goal! Maybe we're going to the movies or maybe to the park! Oh! Maybe we're just taking a stroll along a lake where she will then confess her out-dying love for me; where I will of course accept it and then we will hug and then look at one another deep in the eyes...she will lean in closer, my eyes wide in shock but happiness as I lean in slowly...a feet away...closer..An inch away...ahhhhhh~_

 **"Ah! KANAKO-CHAN! ARE YOU OK?"**

 **"SOMEONE HELP! KANAKO-CHAN'S BLEEDING AGAIN!"**

 **-Moments Later-**

Kanako groans as her eyes slowly open as she takes in her surrounding; already recognizing the nurse's office she quickly sits up and remembers the events that occurred before her nosebleed. "Sachi wanted to ask me out..." she explains lowly.

"Kanako-chan?" She snaps her head up and looks to see her friend staring at her in relief and affection; she smiles as she takes hold of her hand. "Kanako-chan I was so worried that you may have been ill, are you ok?" the older nods her head. "Yea, I'm alright. Sorry for worrying you Sachi.

The shorter girl shakes her head as she tightens her hold on the raven head's hands. "Not at all, you know that I worry about you Kanako-chan. Just like any other of my friends." A friend...Friends...that's what she sees her as! But didn't she ask if she had plans or not.

Wait a minute...

She could be just saying that out of shyness, yes that it! That's gotta be it!

 _'So there's still hope!'_ Kanako thinks with her free hand balled into a fist; Sachi stares at her friend in confusion. "Sachi, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me back in the classroom?" Sachi herself haven forgotten smiled brightly as she nodded.

"Yes! I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me somewhere..." She states as her voice gets lower by words, Kanako sensing something amiss leans towards her friends face. "Is there a problem going on Sachi?"

"Huh! Oh n-no...nothing's wrong!" Sachi laughs nervously before gazing down at her hands. "The thing is that..."

 **-Moments Later-**

"Now what's wrong with you..?" Kanako's tormentor and roommate asked his idiotic companion; every time he and Matsurika walk through the door they find the tall girl either complaining ever so loudly about something, or balling her eyes out to some nonsense; in this scenario she's doing both.

"Sachiii how could you! We were perfect for each other!" Kanako whines as she buried her face into her pillow. Mariya sighs as he allows Matsurika to remove his clothing. "What's up with Sachi?" he asks knowing that she's waiting for it to vent out her frustration in some way.

"Could it be that she found out your true colors and no longer wants to associate with you?" the maid states as Mariya chuckles "Actually that would be a good sight to see, it'll pleasure me even more than watching you complain and whine."

"I'm serious! And no that's not it Matsurika!" Kanako yells as she sits on her bed. "Sachi wants me to help her confess to a crush she's got."

"So"

"So?"

"What's so wrong about it?" Kanako eyes burn with fire as she stands on her bed "There are lots of things wrong with it! Sachi can't have a crush; we were going to live a happy life together! I refuse to let that person take her from me!" She states with a look of mere determination on her face.

"If only you were this determinate in your studies, such a shame." added the maid once more.

 _'I'll make it my goal tomorrow to make Sachi see how no good that he/she is for her hehehahahahaHAHAHAHA!_ ' Kanako laughs hysterically as she punches her pillow in a cynical way.

"Ehh..." comes the only reply from Mariya as he watches his roommate go crazy...finally

"She's more cynical then you are Master Mariya...how surprisingly, to think I've misjudged you all these years..."

 **-The Next Day-**

"I'm so happy you decided to come with me Kanako-chan, honestly I was a little nervous of coming by myself, I was afraid to ask Yuzuru or Kiri...but I knew that I could ask you!" Sachi explains with a bright smile on her face.

Kanako smiles at her kindly with a blush on her face "Thanks Sachi..."  
 _'that smile belongs to me; NO ONE is going to take it from me!'_

Kanako breaks her thoughts as she realizes something "Actually, where exactly did you meet this person?" she asks her friend. Shocked by such an intimate question, Sachi blushes as she plays with her fingers "Um...well...it was during the sports event."

Ah yes...the sports event, all Kanako remembers is seeing lovely women in bloomers and the next thing she's in the nurses office...yes what a wonderful memory that even thinking about it is giving Kanako a mini-nosebleed.

 _'So it's a guy...Sachi no! Your suppose to like girls!'_ Kanako thinks as she slumps down her shoulders. _'But I can't give up, poor Sachi she's obviously in denial because she doesn't know if I'm going to return her feelings or not. Don't worry Sachi I'll make sure you understand my feelings.'_ Once again being too engrossed in her thoughts she doesn't feel the tug on her arm until her name is yelled out.

"KANAKO-CHAN!" She turns her head to see Sachi nervously looking up ahead, her gaze follows her eyes as she meets the person who her dear, innocent, beautiful, fragile, pure-hearted, cute-OK WE GET IT!

In front of Kanako's eyes stood a man...a rather young man; he appeared to be around Sachi's own age. Wait a minute...his outfit is really familiar; doesn't Shizu wear the same outfit as he?

'So...he's from the same school as Shizu...' she thinks.

"Good evening Sachi..." his voice his hoarse and his hair is red and spiky and the way he wears his uniform is rebelish _. 'He's definitely not good for Sachi!'_

"G-Good evening...Keita." Sachi adds with a huge blush on her cheeks, Kanako has never seen her friend so nervous before; Keita looks at Kanko waiting to be introduced. Sachi gasps as she grabs Kanako's hand and walks up closer to the boy. "This is my friend Kanako-chan; I hope you don't mind her coming with us?" Sachi states in a polite matter.

Keita shakes his head as if to say 'not at all' he extends his hand out. "It's nice to meet you Kanako, I'm Keita." he adds in a friendly matter. Now Kanako has not forgotten about her fear of boys, in fact she wouldn't even take his hand in the first place but seeing as this is for Sachi she'll endure it.

"Nice to meet you too, Keita." she replies as she takes his hand and smiles. _'There's no way I'm gonna allow you to take my beloved Sachi'_

"Ok...so what will you like to do?" Keita asks as he rubs the back of his head. Kanako notices it right away as a sign of nervousness, for crying out loud why are they both of them so shy? Just come out with it!

Giving boost Kanako nudges Sachi a bit as if to say 'Just say whatever...'  
"Um...well I would like to walk around first..." she adds as she looks at Keita, both faces automatically blush as soon as they make eye contact, Keita is the first to look away. "Well alright then, let's go." he instinctively takes Sachi's free hand.

Kanako's eyebrow twitched when she saw that filthy man's hand make connect itself to Sachi smooth hand. _'How dare he...? Hey let go of my Sachi's hand!'_

"So then, how were your classes today?" Keita asks as the three of them walk around the town. "Huh? O-oh it was good thank you, a-and yours?" Sachi asks him. "It was alright, I'm a little sore from soccer practice however.

Sachi stops walking and looks at him with thoughtful eyes "Are you really sore, are you still sore now? Is it my fault?" she asks sadly as her tears start to well. Kanako wipes her forming tears. "Of course not Sachi, Keita was just over-excited to see you."

"T-That's right! I didn't really care about the pain! I just wanted to see you today Sachi!" He yells; Sachi looks at him with shock eyes and a blush on her cheeks, Keita too, realizing what he just said to blushes and avoids her gaze.

Kanako watches them and suddenly a smile forms on her lips. _'Those two...are really alike huh?'_ her eyes widen at the thought that crossed her mind _'What are you thinking Kanako! Remember that he's trying to take Sachi away from you! You can't let that happen at ANY CAUSE'_

"Anyway why don't we see if we can get a carriage ride towards the park." she suggests, Keita and Sachi both look at her and nod "That's a perfect idea!"

When they arrive to the carriage guy; Kanako waits by the carriage and places a whoopee cushion on the seat in the right. _'With_ _this...Sachi will be disgusted by his farts! It's perfect!'_ she thinks happily before quickly standing as soon as Keita and Sachi make their way towards her. Sachi runs up to her and grabs her hand. "Let's get on Kanako-chan!"

"Yea!" Kanako gets in the carriage first; eyes glaring at Keita as he helps Sachi up and finally gets on. As soon as he sits a large 'fart' makes its presence known. Sachi quickly looks at the boy; Keita's face is red as he shakes his head "T-That wasn't me..." he states embarrassed.

A smile forms on the girls face as she smiles "That's alright, it's perfectly normal. I don't mind Keita-kun." she adds. Keita's eyes widen as he smiles warmly. "Thanks Sachi." The ride would have been peaceful if smoke wasn't coming out of Kanako's head. _'Grrrrrrr...I guess I have to figure out something else.'_

"Say Sachi, what is your dream? What do you want to be?" Keita asks her. The girl is pensive for a while before looking at her hands "I guess I want to be a teacher, I love teaching and I want to grow close with my students. I want to be the type of teacher that any student can feel comfortable telling their problems too..." she states in an emotional voice. Keita stares at her as his cheeks redden for the 6th or 7th time that day.

Kanako too, is mesmerized by Sachi's words and can't help but smile "I'm sure that you'll be a great teacher Sachi, it's just a shame that I won't be your student." she adds laughing a tiny bit, thus resulting in Sachi to laugh as well. "You would have been my favorite student Kanako-chan." Kanako nods in agreement

"You bet!"

Minutes later Sachi suggest that they go roller skating, Keita hesitantly agrees much to a cynical pleasure of a raven-haired girl. As they walk out to the right with their skates on Kanako smirks at Keita who is 'taking his time' to put on his skates _'He obviously doesn't know how to skate, once Sachi sees how lame he is she'll never want to go back out with him!'_ she concludes.

Sachi and she are skating before Sachi stops and waves for Keita towards their direction. As soon as Keita takes a step he falls over and lands on his face. Kanako has to hold her mouth to hold in her laughter.

"Keita-kun!" Sachi yells as she skates toward him, she kneels down and helps lift him up. "Are you ok?" she asks. Keita nods as he sighs and rubs the back of his head. "You don't know how to skate do you?" Sachi asks casually and lowly. Keita only nods in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks.

"Well...because you'd think I was lame, I mean come on a guy not knowing how to skate." He states in a combination of annoyance and embarrassment, until he hears a giggle.

"There's nothing lame about not knowing how to do something, I can't dance to save my life." Sachi adds with another giggle. After a while Keita laughs with her and then takes hold of her hand, causing Sachi to stop and look at him. "I'd be honored if you taught me how to skate, maybe next time I can teach you to dance." he adds with a smirk.

"S-sure..." Sachi adds with a blush. Kanako's anger is up to its max as she watches the two skate happily hand-in-hand. _'Ughhhhh why isn't nothing working! If this keeps up Sachi and Keita will become a couple, and then they'll get married, and then have babies! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!'_

As the day reaches to an end, the three decided to stop by a cafe and get something to eat. Kanako has one final plan to make sure it ends badly _. 'I decided that I will make Sachi see that cruel-hearted person he is when he's angry! Then she'll hate his guts...but for that I'll have to hide and create the plan.'_

"Um...actually I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom, just order me a coffee ok?" she asks as Sachi smiles at her in agreement. Kanako then quietly makes her way towards a big long bench where she has perfect access to Keita's head; she smiles as she grabs a few napkins and a straw _. 'Now let the plan commence'_ she throws a spit ball, she sees him remove it quickly before chatting happily with Sachi.

She grabs another one and hits it behind his next, quickly turning around before he could catch her; she quietly sits back up and resumes to the spit-throwing and finally smiles when the waiter comes he snaps at him suddenly; causing Sachi to question his sudden rudeness. _'Hah! Finally their arguing, my plan worked...'_ her thoughts leave when she sees Sachi leave the cafe with tears running down her cheeks.

A sharp pain enters her chest as Kanako drops the straw and walks up to Keita. "Keita? Where's Sachi?!" she asks.

"She...left." he says emotionless.

"I know that but why?" she wants to know the missing details. Keita sighs as he rubs his head "I didn't meant to yell at her, someone's been throwing me stuff that I accidently took out my frustration and anger on her and the waiter...I didn't want to I really wanted her to like me...as much as I like her." Even though he mumbled the last part, Kanako heard him loud and clear.

Guilt rushed into Kanako's heart as she stares at the boy, he really does care about Sachi, and he looks so upset and guilty. _'It's my entire fault; I've been so selfish that I'm allowing Sachi to lose someone who's really devoted to her. I have to correct this...'_ She takes hold of Keita's hand, shocking the boy. "What are you...?"

"I can help fix this, but I need your corporation..." she states. Keita nods right away.

 **-Moments Later-**

Kanako finds Sachi sitting on a bench at the park, seeing causes Kanako to feel more guilt but for her friend she sucks it up and makes her way towards her; she kneels down and touches her shoulder.  
"Sachi"

"In an instant Sachi is in her arms and crying her eyes out."I'm sorry Kanako-chan...For leaving you alone." she apologizes, Kanako shakes her head _'there's nothing for you to be sorry about. In fact I should be the one apologizing.'_

"Sachi, I think you should go speak with Keita." Kanako can't help but chuckle when Sachi shakes her head. "Sachi, I'm sure Keita was just angry, sure he didn't have to take it out on you but he's really sorry he did."

"But Kanako-chan...He said that...he wanted to be alone." she explains as she runs her hand up and down her hair. "Didn't you want to tell him your feelings?" she asks.

"Yea...but he obviously won't accept it."

"You don't know..." The girl looks at her shocked "Even if he doesn't respond you could still say that you had the courage to spit out what you wanted."

Sachi is quiet before looking at Kanako and blushing nervously. "Ok...I'll say it." Kanako smiles as she continues to rub her friend's hair. "Good."

 **-Later that Afternoon-**

"Keita..."

"Sachi..."

"I have something to say" she asks with a large blush on her cheeks. Keita nods allowing her to speak. "Me too..." he adds and then smiles "But you can go first." Sachi's heart skips a beat at how gentlemen like he is.

 _'Come on already! You can do this Sachi!'_ Kanako thinks impatiently. The sun was setting and the leaves were falling it seemed to be a perfect.

"Keita-kun...I..." Sachi starts as she takes a deep breath hoping to calm down her heart.

"I-I really like you!" she explains as her face goes redder then the stop sign, Keita's face also goes the same shade as his eyes widen and in a second he walks up to her and pulls her into his arms. Sachi's eyes open wide at the sudden action as she feels her heart pop out of her chest at any minute. "K-Keita..."

"I really like you to Sachi, I have since I first met you..." Keita states as he tightens his hold on her, tears stream down Sachi's cheeks as she hold him back. "Keita..." she adds happily.

Behind them stood Kanako who had tears forming in her eyes as she watched the scene unfold. _'Yea...those two belong together, they're so alike. And I'm no one to take someone's special someone away. I'm really happy for you Sachi...'_ she thinks as a warm smile forms on her lips.

Later as Keita departs from the two girls and they make their way back towards the dorm Sachi stops and turns toward Kanako. "Kanako-chan I wanted to thank you."

"Huh?"

"Having you there with me, gave me the courage to confess to Keita. I wouldn't have been able to do it without your advice. I'm happy to have a best friend like you..." Sachi states with a bright smile.

An expression of sudden shock forms in the taller girls face as it's quickly replaced by a smile "It's no problem at all Sachi. I'm always here for you remember that." Sachi nods as she takes Kanako's hand.

"Let's head back; we don't want to get in trouble by Boss"

"Haha no we do not."

 _Dear Mother in heaven I noticed first hand that the idea of loving for someone is a powerful thing. From now own if someone I know has a crush I will help them confess and also mother I pray that one day...I know the joy of caring for someone the way Sachi does, your daughter Kanako._


	11. Words

**Maria Holic Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Words  
Characters: Kanako, OC, Mariya, etc  
Place: Between Maria Holic Alive  
Genre: Friendship, Drama,  
Summary: Sticks and stones break my bones...but words hurt to y'know!**

Words are a powerful tool that the human has the privilege to own, some words are too powerful so to speak. Kanako knows firsthand what words can do to a person; the mere realization that words are a cruel tool to have.

"I'm done for..." replies the one and only Kanako herself as she and her friends exit the school grounds.

"It's your fault if you get another failing grade. Instead of wasting your time in your Yuri perverseness you should be more concerned in your grade, dumbass" her 'seemingly nice' roommate Mariya states as he-yes HE pulled on her cheek.

"I'm actually surprised why you're even still in school, if I were the principal I would have banished you a longtime ago.." came in a reply from Matsurika.

"I'm not a pervert! And I will absolutely not get banished from school. Also Mariya let go of my cheeks I'm gonna get hives if you keep that up!" added Kanako as she fires back all the insults thrown to her.

"Either way a tower like you is already an historical sight to see, so maybe that's why they keep you in this school.." Mariya adds as he pulls on her cheeks a little more, with Kanako yelling and complaining he lets it go and gives it a small slap; making the stingy pain even more hurtful.

Words can be repeated like clockwork, Kanako herself is used to the words Tower, Pig, Yuri, Lesbo, and Pervert and even though normally she brushes it off with a smile; there are days when her feelings are hurt deep.

Today just happens to be one of those days.

"Changing the subject a bit, you better be on your best behavior. Remember you're in my property so for once in your life try to act your age." he adds with an evil smirk.

"I'll try" Kanako adds sadly; not having notice the sadness in the girl's voice Mariya and Matsurika continue making their way towards the Shidou estate. Kanako hasn't seen the house itself so of course she'd be surprised when she sees how huge it is.

"Of course you'd be surprised, this is nothing compared to the little place your parents must've brought to raise you.." yet another insult escapes the blonde's mouth. Now that comment was a little harsh even for Mariya himself, Kanako glares at him as he smirks back at her.

"What, did that make you angry?" Too hurt and angry for not being able to say something she walks ahead of him and into the house.

"What's her problem?" Mariya asks to himself as he follows right after.

As soon as the group enters the house they notice the three figures sitting in the living room.  
"It's about time you showed up dear brother..." stated Mariya's brother(sister) as he sat with a bored expression on his face with his leg crossed over the other.

"I sure was getting tired of waiting.." he adds as a smirk forms his lips. Mariya smirks as he makes his way towards the twin. "Please, haven't you heard that the best is always last." he states arrogantly as he flips his hair.

"Always so full of himself isn't he..." Shizu's maid Rindoh added.  
"Actually shouldn't the worst be last because it'll be easier to forget then being the first..." Matsurika adds in.

"No one asked you two!" Mariya replies angrily. Kanako, having been merely listening in takes notice at the third figure in the couch. He's obviously a friend of Shizu since he wears the same uniform. Shizu having caught on to the curiousness walks towards the boy and leads him towards the others.

"Guys this is a friend of mine, he's gonna be staying here with us." Shizu states with a smile.  
"His name is Ginta and he just transferred..He's really nice to get along with." she leans him closer towards Kanako "Ginta, this is my good friend Kanako-chan, she's really helpful and caring about those around her."

Kanako feels her heart sore at hearing Shizu's kind words until a phrase by the one and only ruins it. She feels a hand touch the top of her shoulder, she doesn't acknowledge the presence but merely remove her eyes from him

"Now, now Shizu we don't want Ginta to be scared of Kanako. Even though her height is as a shock as it is already." Mariya explains not forgetting to add in his girl-persona. Once again a pain hits Kanako deep in the chest as she shrugs his hand away from his shoulder and walks up to Ginta and extends out her hand. "I assure you that I do not bite, it's nice to meet you Ginta" she states with a smile.

Ginta looks at her hand before smiling and taking it "It's nice to meet you too Kanako." he says politely. "Don't worry, I don't find you tall at all" he adds; Kanako's face is a little shocked before giving off a kind smile. "Thank you Ginta"

"I'd say this is the perfect time for lunch!" Rindoh adds in, Shizu agrees happily as she helps lead Ginta towards the table, Kanako follows after along with Mariya and Matsurika.

"Now Ginta, you may not be familiar with some of these dishes but I assure you that their extremely delicious." the male butler adds as he serves Ginta his plate; he thanks the maid.

"It sure smells good Rindoh" Kanako adds as she takes a small whiff of her plate; she could already feel the ruby eyes...those 'at that moment' ever-so-hated eyes glance her way as she's about to take a bite on the exquisite meal.

"Of course the food has to smell good Ms. Pig, why would anyone eat something that didn't smell appealing or fresh...?" questions Matsurika as she serves Shizu her plate.  
"Then again Kanako here eats pretty much about everything so I'm sure she wouldn't even notice..." replies Mariya with a girly giggle.

"I so to would mind!" Kanako barks back, now anyone close to Kanako would have notice that her reply was a lot more serious than the ones she gives to the male Shidou and his maid on a daily-basis, however as always no one notices.

"That's enough picking on Kanako, Mariya!" Shizu adds in as he stares his 'sister' down. Mariya looks at him before apologizing in his innocent expression and turning attention towards his food.

Tight balls of fist were shaking as Kanako tried to hold in her anger towards the cross-dressing jerk as much as she can. Why does he have to be so cruel today, huh? Why can't he go a day without at least calling her a name!?

"Kanako?" she quickly looks up to see Ginta staring at her in confusion "I wanted to ask what your relationship with Mariya was..." he asks again in a low voice; obviously embarrassed for asking such an intimate question out in front of others, was the right to do so?

"Relationship?" Kanako adds as she stares at Mariya and unknowingly mugs him; it's not when Mariya looks back at her that she quickly avoids his eyes.

"What ever do you mean Ginta? Of course Kanako and I are friends, in fact we're even roommates so what's with the sudden question?" _'Why is that any of your business? We're roommates and we spend quality time together, what you gotta problem?_

"Ah! S-Sorry it's just that, since I've arrived I noticed you picking on Kanako a lot so I was just curious..." the young boy adds not daring to meet the pair of ruby eyes narrowing at his direction.

"Oh Ginta, that's just how me and Kanako fool around, now I'm sure you have lots of friends do the same to you huh?"

"Ah..Not exactly."

"What do you mean..."

"They're not really my friends they're more like...bullies" Mariya's face is serious in a second you'd have to have been paying attention the whole time to have caught it. "Oh because you like to dance.." Ginta finally looks at Mariya when those words escape his lips almost shocked how she would know such personal information about him.

"Now I do have a question for you Ginta.."

"Yes?"

Mariya smiles a combination between a normal smile and a smirk, if it's even possible but oh well. Her eyes look straight into Ginta's gold ones as she opens her mouth "What's your preference?" Shizu and Kanako's eyes widen in shock and disbelief, Ginta however raised his eyebrow.

"Uh...what do you mean?"

Mariya stares blankly before coughing a little and rewording the sentence to be understood in his brain. _'Idiot..'_

"Do you like girls or boys.." The shock atmosphere returned to the room in an instant, as this time Ginta's eyes widen and his cheeks light up. "W-What kind of a question is that!" he states raising his voice a little bit.

"No need to overreact it's a simple question, so?" Mariya states with a giggle.

"Of course I like girls what else?"

"Oh...well the thing is you know that majority of the guys who do dance is because they're...y'know gay." Ginta now glares at Mariya, offended how she could just come out and insult him like that, like it was nothing.

"So you're assuming that I'm gay because I like to dance?" he asks. Shizu knowing Ginta very well grabs hold of his hand in hopes to calm him "Ginta, it's ok." she turns to her brother "Mariya apologize now!" she adds

"But Shizu, I was just asking a simple question to Ginta, he should be able to defend himself but he's so quiet that there's no way I can tell if he is or isn't'."

"I keep telling you I'm not!"

"How about gardening then?" There's no way that this girl could found out about his gardening hobby, it's impossible.

"That's a whole other thing..." he adds in a low mumble.

"Tell me do some kids call you Flower-Boy, or maybe Ginta-chan, or how about even Dancing Ginta, or Fragile Ginta...do those names sound familiar?" By now Ginta had his head down his shoulders moving up and down.

"T-That's..."

"What exactly do you tell those kids?" He questions him, his eyes narrowing hoping he gives him the answer he wants to hear.

"N-Nothing..."

"So you really are gay.."

"I told you I'm not-"

"You don't tell them otherwise, you don't defend yourself so in conclusion you're gay, and fragile, and female."

"Mariya!" Shizu adds.

"Your just in denial; look at you, it's even hard to get a straight answer out of you. Either way you look like you pass well along as a female already.."

 **"I SAID STOP IT MARIYA!"** Shizu's voice quiets everything down as the room is silent for a solid few minutes before Ginta gets up and runs out of the house. Kanako stands up and calls after him but he doesn't stop.

"Let him go, he's pathetic." Mariya comments as he takes a sip of his drink. Kanako turns toward her roommate and glares at him "How can you be so cruel to him? What did he do to you? He was just asking a question!" she yells.

"If you ask me he shouldn't have asked in the first place, look at how he reacted because of what I said...I only spoke the truth."

 **"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE TRUTH IS!"** Never in their minds have they heard Kanako yell so loud and angry before, this shocked Mariya himself as he see's water form in Kanako's eyes. "You insult people like their under you, just because he likes what he likes doesn't mean he's gay...Just because my parents couldn't afford a big house doesn't mean they were losers!" she adds as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Kanako..." Shizu calls out feeling bad at the way her friend was feeling.

Mariya is silent as he examines the taller girl; he doesn't know where this frustration came from but he knows that she's deeply hurt and that his words today have affected her. Why didn't she just say so then...? Why does she always have to bottle in her emotions.

"You have to learn to be more caring and sensitive towards others, you've never been criticized because you're different, so next time keep your damn insults to yourself." Is that last thing Kanako says before leaving to look for Ginta.

"Kanako!" Shizu tries to call to her but Kanako continues to leave; she turns toward her brother and glares at him "Onii-chan, how can you be so mean to Kanako!" she asks. Mariya sighs angrily as he gets up "Who cares she was already in a bad mood before we arrived, those two can go wallow in their depressing misery for all I care" he states as he makes his way upstairs.

"You're awful!" Shizu voice calls out as he makes his way up the stairs.

Having reached no luck in speaking to her brother Shizu stands up and crosses her arms "Seriously, why does he have to be so cold-hearted. I knew he was cruel but I didn't think it'd be to the point to make Kanako cry..." she mumbles lowly to herself, she stops her thoughts when she feels a hand on top of her shoulder; looking up she sees Rindoh smiling at her. "No need to worry Mistress Shizu I'm sure Mariya isn't the cynical, cold-blooded, cruel person who you think."

"Hmm...I so hope they make up soon. It's depressing when they argue, well ARGUE ."

Now where did Ginta go? Kanako has looked everywhere in the Shidou residence hoping to find him but so far has had no luck. Just then a thought hits her.

"Could he have maybe gone towards the school..." she thinks to herself before setting off to Ame no Kisaki. At moments like this it pays to have the Shidou residence so close to the school; she didn't have to look far before finding him in front of the fountain sitting on a bench.

'There he is..' she thinks as she makes her way towards the boy. Shocking him by her sudden presence she takes a seat right next to him. "It took me awhile, but I was finally able to find you Ginta." she says as she looks at him, her face softens as she sees tears welling in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for asking that question...I wasn't thinking, I was being stupid, sorry..." Being stupid? He was just asking a question because he was curious, he didn't have any wrong intentions towards the question.

No, his answer is deeper than that...he believes that he's dumb or stupid. For a while Kanako watches the boy with his face buried in his knees, she tries her best to smile at him. "Hey, remember that saying sticks and stones break my bones but words never hurt me?" she asks, receiving only a nod from the boy.

"It's not very true huh? Words can hurt and they can hurt deep in a person's insides..." Kanako states as she looks ahead towards the fountain. "The main issue comes in yourself, YOU have to decide whether or not you believe the words thrown towards you..." Ginta finally lifts his head up and looks at the taller girl.

"I've been made fun of my whole life, if it's not about my height then it's about my boobs, or how stupid I am, or how weird I am...there were times when I didn't go to school because I didn't want to see anyone...That's because I was starting to believe everything people told me. But after awhile I started to think, why was I going to give the people who mistreat me pleasure in seeing me breakdown." With that Kanako faces Ginta and takes hold of his hand; causing him to blush at how soft the girls hand are compared to his rough ones.

"That's why sometimes you have to laugh it off, heck even joke about it. I assure you once you start saying insults toward your person then you won't get teased as much. Also the word so has so many interpretations, when someone says 'Hey Ginta um...the school is giving...ballet since you LOVE to dance you should join it!' then you can say 'Yea so?' and walk away. That will irritate them even more as to why didn't you give a reaction to their insult."

"Kanako...but what if that doesn't work, what if their still people who make fun of me. Then what?" Ginta asks as he stares at their intertwined hands, Kanako sighs happily as she looks at him "There will be days when the insults will affect you, that's just a given but you have to learn not to show your weakness towards others; you can talk it out with your best friend, someone your close to. Cause if you don't then you're giving your tormentors power and we do not want that do we." Kanako finishes with a bright smile.

For a while Ginta is mesmerized by Kanako's words and smile that he can't help but blush at how beautiful she is. He nods as he stands him and Kanako up. "Thank you Kanako, I feel a lot better now." Kanako nods in happiness that he understood what she meant.

"I will try my hardest to ignore the comments and I will throw it back at them with sheer kindness, and it doesn't matter if they call me gay as long as I know I'm not then it's all good" he replies with a cheeky grin.

"That's right, show them that you are a brave guy Ginta!" Kanako adds as she bumps her fist out; Ginta nods and bumps his with hers.

"Actually...Kanako" Ginta suddenly asks after a while of happy silence. "Hm?" Kanako questions him to go on. The boy takes in a deep breath and looks at Kanako in the eyes "I will work hard to be a better man who is brave and doesn't care about the opinions of others...so when I'm older..." He stops as a large blush spreads across his cheeks. "When I'm older...will you marry me!?" he yells out.

Kanako stands emotionless for a while before her eyes wide big and her mouth forms an 'o' shape "Eh, what did you say?"

"I promise that you won't ever have to feel bad again! " He starts to say causing Kanako to hesitate in protesting more as the words leaving his mouth were rather caring. "I don't mind if your tall or if your chest is huge, your one of the most prettiest girls I've ever met. And I promise that if we get marry I will love and treasure you for the rest of my life!" Ginta explains as he gives a face of mere determination.

"Ginta..." She's starts to say before giving him a warm smile "No boy has ever said anything that nice to me before...thank you" she takes a deep breath and continues "I can't give you an answer now so why don't we wait a few years...the next time we meet I'm going to see if you ask me the same question. You're a year younger than me with a chance to meet loads of girls, so for now wait until we meet to ask me again...if you will ask me again." she speaks full of compassion and admiration.

The answer is a little disappointing to Ginta, until he remembers her saying 'wait a few years' so he still has a chance. "Alright, But I promise that I'm going to ask the same question the next time. Your gonna be my wife Kanako!" he promises to her.

"Oh my, it appears I interrupted something important.." states an overly-girly voice. Both Kanako and Ginta turn to see Mariya walk up towards them. " Either way from the looks of it, it seems you're a lot better now." Ginta stares at Mariya, who in return smirks at him and flips her hair backward "Are you ok Yoai-boy?" Kanako's eyes widen as she glares at Mariya _'Does he just LOVE to make people miserable!? What the hell's your problem Mariya!?'_ Not before Mariya glares at her ordering her to change her posture does Mariya look at Ginta who walks up to him.

"You can think what you want about me, I know who I am and what I like; I have no need to impress the likes of you." he explains in an irritated tone, Mariya is silent for a while before smiling at him "It appears you understand now.."

"Eh?" Ginta asks

"There are more people who are crueler then me and will state anything to get your attention. What you have to do is do what you did to me, it may be hard but in the end you'll be a better person." Mariya states with a smile on her face.

"Mariya..." Kanako comments _'What's going on...why is Mariya being so nice to Ginta, after he was mainly the one who hurt his feelings... what's happening here?'_

Ginta is shocked for a minute before smiling again and bending down. "That you Mariya! I promise that I will become a man to make you proud and a man that Kanako will want to marry! Kanako's face turn slight pink "Ginta! I thought a already told you to!"

"Yea yea!" Ginta grins cheekily before heading back towards the estate leaving Mariya and Kanako by themselves.

The atmosphere is awkward as neither one looks at the other, finally unable to bear with the silence any longer Kanako looks at the male boy who scratching the top of his head before he looks at he walks up to her and grabs her wrist and starts leading her back towards the house.

"Huh? W-wait a minute, Mariya!"

 **"I'm sorry..."** Kanako's eyes widen as she stops talking, wait a minute did she hear correctly? Were her ears deceiving her? No they must be lying to her! There's no way that Mariya, out of all people would-

 **"IM TRYING TO APOLOGIZE YOU IDIOT!"** Now that sounds a lot like Mariya.  
"I didn't mean to upset you so I'm sorry." Even though he said it in an annoyed way, it still brought a smile to Kanako's lips because she knows deep down Mariya is sorry for what he did.

"Thank you Mariya, that really means a lot. And thank you for helping with Ginta."

"Actually I merely saving him from making the biggest mistake in his life."

"Oh which is..?"

"Marrying someone like you.." Never mind, something are just too good to be true whenever this cross dresser is involve. "Excuse me! How is marrying me a mistake!?"

"Once he becomes a man of society he'll see you for your true colors and may be better off marrying an animal then you."

"You're just jealous because a guy has called me beautiful and has been willing enough to marry me!"

"Who in their right mind would marry a pervert like you!"

"Ha! A lot of people for starters and I'm not a pervert!"

For a while Mariya is silent and the timing seemed perfect since they reached the front entrance of the Shidou residence; he lets go of her hand and crosses his arms. "Idiot, if my insults were bothering you, you should have said something. You really have to learn to speak your mind more.." he lectures. At any moment Kanako would have argued saying that she doesn't have to work on anything and that she's perfectly fine on her own, but in this case she knows that what Mariya is saying is...holy mother forgive...true.

"And also..." Kanako looks at Mariya who is looking away from her stare "I never said I didn't find you freakish or that you weren't pretty." he says it like he was arguing back with her but Kanako could care less how he said it, it was the words themselves. If he doesn't think she's ugly then does he think she's...

"So do you think I'm attractive Mariya?" Kanako asks as she leans her face closer to the shorter boys face, Mariya's cheeks go red as pulls on her cheeks "I never said that either, your neither ugly nor attractive your just...plain." with that he lets her cheeks go and enters the house.

As she rubs her sore cheeks Kanako stops and thinks about Mariya's words 'He doesn't think I'm ugly just plain, plain is good right? I mean, he didn't say plainly ugly cause that would mean ugly, he just said plain; so I am pretty just plain!' A large smile appears on Kanako's face as she follows Mariya inside.

 _'Dear Mother in Heaven, as I know you've been watching today has been very stressful, but the happiest part of all is that two boys think I'm pretty well Ginta does, Mariya on the other hand word it differently but I knew what he meant right away! I know I still need to work on speaking my mind when I'm upset but I promise that I'm learning as I go along with my days. Continue to watch over me and help Ginta get the courage he needs to be a strong man. With Love, your daughter Kanako.'_


	12. Invitation

**Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Invitation**  
 **Characters: Kanako, Mariya, Shizu, etc**  
 **Place: My version of a chapter in the manga**  
 **Genre: Friendship, Drama,**  
 **Summary: Kanako is eager to know what the Invitation that was sent to Mariya is.**  
 **NOTE: Kanako is a little OOC; she doesn't have that many or any nosebleed in this story.**

"An Invitation, how nice... is it for a party?" Kanako asked the cross dresser as he closes the door behind him; after just receiving the letter. Mariya opens it and reads its contents as he closes it back and places it on top of his desk. "It's not anything of the sort...either way it doesn't concern you." he states.

Kanako couldn't help but flinch once he had said that. Now there were worse things that Mariya has told her...hell if she had a dollar for every insult that was more terrible then that she would be a millionaire by now...but the way Mariya had said it brought a sharp pain to her chest for some reason.

"Oh...ok then" she said stuttering a bit as she watched her roommate sit on his bed and face the wall; she took a glance at the letter...whatever is in there must be something important and she was going to read it, no matter what!

 _'I have to wait until he leaves the room, once he does then I will grab it and read it!'_ Ok Kanako doesn't like going through other people's personal belongings but if her roommate doesn't seem to trust her enough to tell her about a silly old letter then she may just have to take action in her own way.  
She pretends to be asleep as Mariya gets dressed for archery practice and as soon as she hears the click of the door as it closes she sprints up from her bed and grabs the letter from Mariya's counter.

"Hah! Now what Mariya...I finally can know what exactly is that this letter says..." she says as she carefully opens the envelope, hoping that no scratches or bents are made; a white paper with black bold-italic letters is pulled off.

"Now let's read it..." Kanako says lowly as she reads the letter word-by-word. As she reads through it suddenly she has a huge tremendous pain in her chest and a sadness that she has never had before...

As Mariya enters the room, he questions why Kanako is very quiet, normally he would enter finding her singing about an event that's 'leading to a love relationship eventually' but she's just sitting in her bed looking at her blanket.

 _'Whatever it's not my problem...I don't have time for her.'_ Mariya thinks as he makes his way towards his dresser and starts to pull out clothing.

"Say...Mariya?" he hears his roommate call his name, he looks at her as he watches her play with her fingers and take a deep breath and looks at him. "That invitation...what is it for?" she asks him suddenly.  
This again...he already told her that it's none of her business why doesn't she just leave him alone already!

"I'm going out, I won't be back for two days so don't bother looking for me.." his tone is harsh, it's cold...why does it affect Kanako so much, she should be jumping for joy that he won't be around for two days...but this is not the way she wanted it...it's not.

She looks at the boy as she takes a deep breath and looks at her hands..."It's because of your grandmother isn't it..?" Mariya suddenly froze as those words left Kanako's mouth, he looks at her and his voice this time is deep and scary "What did you just say..?" he asks

"Y-Your grandmother's anniversary...I-it's today." Kanako stutters as she looks at Mariya who walks up to her and leans his face close to hers "You read my letter... **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"** he yells at her face causing her to flinch for the second time. "I-I didn't do it to be mean! Why couldn't you tell me what it was? Were you afraid that I'll make fun of that, I would never do such a thing!"

Mariya sighs as he stands straight and head towards the door "Because it was of no concern to you...I don't go around asking about your personal life do I? At least I respect people's business unlike an uneducated ugly person like you." he says it in such a calm voice...what does he mean she shouldn't get into his personal lives. Mariya is...to her, to Kanako...Mariya is a good friend to her, she may even say best friend...but could it be that all this time he only saw her as a toy to mess with, a servant to say.

She shakes her head as if not wanting to believe in her own thoughts, she gets up from the bed and grabs his wrist not even thinking once about the hives. Mariya tries to snatch his wrist away but Kanako tries her best to hold on.

"Dammit **LET GO!"** Mariya yells at her. She shakes her head refusing to let go. "I won't! How can you say I shouldn't get into your personal life! I thought we were...aren't we friends Mariya...?" Kanako states as a stream of tears start to flow from her eyes. In a split second Mariya's face soften; as if agreeing to Kanako's words and sadden at her tears but after that second he narrowed his eyes at her and shoved her grip away from his wrist causing her to fall hard on the cement floor hitting her wrist in her landing.

The door slammed shut with Mariya not even bothering to check up on her, Kanako remained there as she looked at the door, slowly she stretched her hand towards it "Mariya...how could you..." she says as she leans her face towards the ground and starts to sob.

Their relationship was different; most people would have killed one another but not Mariya and Kanako. They fought daily and caused damage (mostly on Kanako's end) constantly but it wasn't like they truly hated each other's guts, Kanako can remember all the times Mariya has been there for her and been kind to her and she knows Mariya can remember to. She felt like she and the annoying sadistic were friends...the best of friends, but all this time it was one-sided. While she saw him as a friend he saw her as a toy, a peasant, someone he swore he would watch just so she doesn't spill out his secret...that's all she was to him.

How could she have been so blind...?

 _'I'm so stupid...Dear mother in heaven, your daughter Kanako is very hurt...because of her roommate. Why is she so hurt by him mother? Why? Why didn't he see me as a friend too?'_ Kanako thinks as she tries to stand from the floor, she looks at her wrist to see it swollen; it was probably silly using her hand to protect her whole body.

"What a surprise, your even more lately then usual big brother?" comments Shizu as Mariya and Matsurika enter the doors to the Shidou estate. Mariya smiles as he makes his way towards the table "Yea well, a nuisance was keeping me away from coming, don't worry I dealt with it already."

"Could it have been Kanako?" Rindoh adds as he takes a sip of tea. "Speaking of her is she coming?" Shizu asks.

Mariya is silent for a moment before turning his head to Shizu and Rindoh. "No, and I don't want to hear her name understand?" He adds as he heads towards the stairs. The faces of Shizu and Rindoh are blank as they watch the male blonde head up stairs.

"Kanako not going? It must be serious then." Rindoh adds, Shizu shakes her head. "I think I just got an idea..." Rindoh raises an eyebrow at his Mistress. "Oh? And what trickery is my Mistress planning?" he asks of her. Shizu looks at him and gives him a small smile "Mariya must've done something for Kanako not to be coming along, and I'm gonna find out what that is..." she promises herself.

"I shouldn't...but I have to be there right?" Our Kanako debated as she stared at her only black dress in her hand; even though Mariya had been so cruel to her and forbid her from coming to the memorial she still felt as if she had to be there for him.

Kanako places the dress on her bed as she stands in front of her mirror "It's probably a mistake to go, I mean...I never even knew his grandmother. I don't belong there..." she says as she feels her eyes watering up, she quickly wipes them away refusing to cry for the second time today. "Well fine! If we aren't friends then I don't care about you anymore!" she states as she grabs the dress and stuffs it in her dresser before slamming it shut.

She humph as she sits on her bed and brings her legs to her chest, she looks at her surroundings as her anger fades once again. _'Why...why can't I stay angry at him? Stupid Mariya...'_ she thinks sadly as she touches her now bandaged wrist.

A knock on her door comes in between Kanako's thoughts as she slowly makes her way to see who it is, once she opens the door her eyes double in size as her mouth opens slowly to an 'o' shape. In front of her stood Mariya looking at her with a warming smile "Kanako-chan, may I come in please?"

The shock leaves Kanako's body as she looks at Mariya and smiles at her "It's you isn't it Shizu?" she asks. Mariya's blinks her eyes before nodding "Yep, I didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly. But I was hoping to have a word with you Kanako-chan." she asks. Giving in Kanako nods as she steps aside "You may come in..."

With a pleasant bow Mariya enters the room and makes her way towards her brothers bed; Kanako sits in her own. "It's really a surprise for you to stop by Shizu; I haven't seen you in a while honestly." Kanako adds as she tries to make pleasant conversations, after what happened with Mariya she hopes to feel better after talking with Shizu.

"Yes, I should try to stop by more often, we really don't hang out as much as I would like. How about we plan a hang out this following weekend?" she asks.  
"Yes, that sounds wonderful!" Kanako adds happily. Friendly giggles are exchanged between the two girls for a moment and Kanako feels allot better after feeling depressed...Shizu is such a good friend to have.

"Actually Kanako-chan, I came here because I wanted to know if you'd like to accompany me to my grandmother's memorial."

Time seemed to have stopped, what did she say? _'Me go to the memorial, but...I can't Mariya will be there and he...and he doesn't want me there I can't go'_ Kanako looks at her wrist as she touches it "I appreciate the invitation Shizu, but I think I may have to refuse."

"Whatever Mariya told you, he was lying..." the raven's head looks at the blonde's. Lying? With all the things Mariya told her? He appeared to be as truthful as Kanako was in admitting she can sing good only with no people around and her eyes closed but that's a whole other story. (Seriously...it is another story)

"Not to be rude Shizu but you didn't hear the things Mariya told me, He said I was a nuisance and that I have no right to be involved in his personal life. Heh how foolish of me huh? I mean, for a moment I had thought we were good friends...Mariya was my friend and I cared for him...but I realized that he never felt the same about me...Haha how stupid of me huh?" Kanako explains as she sees drops land on her bandage...great she's crying again.

"Sorry about that, I seemed to have been crying a lot today..." Kanako adds with a chuckle as she tries to wipe away her tears.

Seeing the tall girl so deeply hurt and torn brought tears to Shizu's eyes. Why is it that her brother caused Kanako to feel so much pain? All because of his stupid pride! She knows that Mariya cares a lot about Kanako, heck maybe even more then Kanako cares about him then why tell her you don't? Guys are confusing seriously...

"Oh Kanako-chan..." Shizu adds as she stands up and makes her way towards Kanako's bed; she sits on it and takes hold of both her hands and lifts the tall girl's head up. "Mariya didn't mean any of those things he said..." Kanako shakes her head, not believing Shizu words, smiling kindly Shizu nods in agreement.

"I know that you don't believe me but its true...Mariya only said that so that you don't see him when he cries." Flinching at that statement Kanako looks at the younger girl in shock "S-so that I don't see him cry..?" she questions stutter. Shizu nods at her

"Grandmother meant a lot to Mariya, he loved her so much that he can't help but be emotional during this day every year...he probably didn't want you to see him at his lowest state. Onii-chan has always wanted everyone outside of the family to see him as this touch guy-cold-hearted person. But I had explained to him that you out of all people wouldn't care if he was crying or not, that you're not that type of person." Shizu explains to Kanako as she smiles brightly

"So if he doesn't want you there then _I_ want you there...we're friends and I know that even though he may not show it there deep down inside he'll be happy to see you Kanako-chan..." she explains softly.

No words escape Kanako's lips as she debates whether or not she should go, she doesn't want Mariya to insult her again but...this is important then some hurtful words, this is about his grandmother he needs people who care about him there. Even though here at school he's popular no one...has ever been there for him when this day came around. Mariya is still her friend whether he thinks the same or not.

"You're right...I don't care if he wants me there, I want to support him in this tough time he's going through. So I will go with you Shizu." Kanako adds as she smiles warmly at the girl.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that..." Shizu comments softly.

"Where's Shizu?" Ayari asks in wonder as the Shido family gets ready to board the car. "I wonder that as well, it's not like her to be so late." Rindoh adds in afterwards.

"Wait...I think I see her." Ayari states as everyone turns their heads to see Shizu and Kanako walking up to them.

"Miss Miyamae...?" Ayari asks in sudden surprised. Kanako looks at everyone dressed in black until her eyes finally land on the well known rubies, as she and Mariya stare at each other in silent in instant Mariya tykes at her and walks away towards the car.

She flinch just the tiniest bit before lowering her head in sadness, not until a hand touches her does she lift it up. "I asked Kanako if she would accompany us, she and I are great friends and she wanted to come to support us." Shizu explains to Ayari and Rindoh, Ayari nods her head in understanding as she looks at Kanako "Is this true Miss Miyamae?" she asks.

Kanako nods her head as her cheeks go red in embarrassment and nervousness "Y-Yes...If it's ok w-with the both of you..." she states lowly.

Ayari and Rindoh look at one another before smiling happily at Kanako "Of course we're ok with it" Rindoh adds  
"You have no idea how much it means to us to know that you care so much Miss Miyamae." Ayari states as she walks up to Kanako and grabs hold of her hands, shocking the tall girl for a split second. "And don't worry about Mariya, I'm positive he's happy your here as well." she says with a wink.

"Oh...ok" was the only reply that came from Kanako's mouth.

"Now let's get going shall we?" Rindoh states as he extends his arm for his mistress, with a chuckle Shizu takes hold of it and they walk towards the car, followed by Ayari and Kanako.

 _'Dear Mother in heaven...I have a feeling that this ride is going to be even longer then it actually is. Please give me strength.'_ Kanako preys as she takes a deep breath and enters the car.

The ride was only 15 minutes but to Kanako it felt like an hour, why did she have the luck to sit exactly across from Mariya; she kept her eyes out the window but she could feel his eyes on her the entire time as she entered the car and as she got out of the car. He _surely_ doesn't look happy to see her there.

The grave was on a hill, not too small and not too high either. It was the perfect size and for some reason Kanako felt that the place was very familiar to her. _'This place...I don't know why but I feel like I've been here before.'_ she thinks as she stands behind the intimate family as the rest make their way closer. Shizu and Mariya both move closest toward the grave, they both stare at it in silence for a long while.

The breeze is soft and calm that the long silence was peaceful to Kanako; she knew that Mariya must be tearing up now. She doesn't care if he is- in fact she's happy that he's so passionate about is grandmother and she's happy that she's there to support him. Both twins are now ready to speak, Mariya nods at Shizu allowing her to go first.

Shizu nods as she bends down and places her rose on the grave "Hello Grandmother, how are you? I hope you are doing well in heaven. Me? I'm doing good so far down here...It's still hard trying not to be found out in an all boys school but I've been doing good so far. Surprisingly I've made a few friends in school. I know right? I bet you'd never imagined me to have guy friends but I do and I'm really happy at my school. I really miss you grandmother...I wish I could tell you this in person...I-I wish I could see your smile..." Shizu starts to choke on her words as she stands up and quickly makes her way to Rindoh who puts an arm around her as she cries.

Kanako watches Shizu in sympathy as she feels her eyes water a bit until she looks at Mariya who bends down and places the rose on the stone. "Hello Grandmother...today is a perfect day don't you think. I've been doing well, got all straight A's so far; I believe that our archery team may be going to the finals this year. I haven't been found out yet so I'm still giving it my all. As for friends..." He stops mid-sentence as he slightly turns his head but it was so quick you'd have to be paying close attention to have noticed it.

This moment in time Kanako was paying attention so she did notice when he had turn his head towards her direction, was it towards her? What if it wasn't? Yea...it probably wasn't.

"As for friends you already know. Heh, you know its lame talking to a stone; I prefer talking to you in person. I miss our games we would play, our stories...I miss seeing you everyday Grandmother..." His voice starts to crack suddenly as no more words escape his lips only the soft sniffles.

Tears were now streaming down Kanako's cheeks as she places her hand in her mouth, how can Mariya be ashamed of such a loving emotion to have? It's common to cry over a loved one who's moved on. She's feels that seeing this side of Mariya has brought her a lot closer to him then she already was; she's grateful that Shizu allowed her to come. She's happy to be able to show Mariya that she doesn't think less of him if he cries.

Matsurika walks up to Mariya and touches his shoulder, he looks at her as he stands up and wipes his tears away and smiles at the grave. "Grandmother, I promise to continue following your wishes. I will make you proud." he adds finally as he steps back from the grave and everyone gets in line. Kanako remains in the back.

"Miss Shido, we wish you many blessings, continue to watch over us." Rindoh adds as he, Ayari, Matsurika, Shizu, and Mariya bow down in unison. It's such a beautiful sight and the gentle breeze made it even more beautiful than it was. After a moment all of them stand up straight and Mariya turns to Shizu as she does the same. "Shizu, let's give it our 100% from this point on, got it?" he adds with a smirk. Shizu smiles as she nods "Yes, I won't lose Onii-chan"  
"Heh, good cause I plan on putting up a good fight." he adds.

Kanako watches them with a smile as she's overfilled with happiness and joy, that she didn't realize that she still had a rose in her hand, but she was certain that she never got a rose. _'That's odd...how did I get this rose? I know for a fact that I didn't receive one...'_ The difference out of Kanako's rose is that hers is yellow while everyone else's was white. Just what's going on here?

"If you're planning on giving it to her you should do it while everyone leaves." Kanako looks up to see Ayari smiling at her, she places a hand on the tall girls shoulder as she winks "Take your time, I'm sure that Oba-chan would love for you to speak to her." Ayari adds as she turns and announces that it's time to head home.

Everyone leave except for Kanako who still looks at the yellow rose in her hand, she touches everything from the petals to the stem..."This yellow rose...is also very familiar." she looks at the grave infront of her as she slowly makes her way towards it taking deep breaths until she's staring down at it; bending down she places the rose along with the rest and looks at the sky and takes a huge deep breath before opening her eyes.

"Um...H-Hello Miss Shido, My name is K-Kanako Miyamae. Even though I don't think we've met for some reason I felt like I should have been here today. As I was walking up this hill I felt it become familiar to me and for some reason a yellow rose appeared to me and it was familiar to me as well. Wait a minute..." A memory from a long time appears to Kanako's mind.

"For some reason I used to come here as a little girl, along with an old lady and I remember I used to talk to her and bring her yellow roses. I also remember her two grandchildren. If I remember correctly they were twins." A smile grasps Kanako's lips as her memories finally come together "Blonde hair, red eyes. A boy and a girl, I used to play with the girl so much while I would argue and fight with the boy all the time it's kind of like..." her eyes widen as she connects two-and-two together. "...Me and Mariya..." The old woman that Kanako knew as a girl was Mariya's grandmother, they would always spend their time in this very hill and she was the only one who ever brought her yellow flowers.

"I remember...I moved so I never saw you again, but I sent letters and I never received any back from you...I-I thought you were angry at me for not saying goodbye. I'm sorry..." Tears start to flow from her eyes as she wipes her tears away.

"Guess what else? I'm Mariya's roommate in school and I accidently found out his secret but...I've kept it to myself this hole time. You see even though we still fight like daily, it would honestly be lonely if he were to leave. Mariya is my friend and I care about him a lot, even-even if he doesn't feel that way about me. All I want to say to you is thank you...thank you for allowing me to meet you all again after so many years. And I promise to care for Mariya like I promised years ago..." Kanako states as her vision is blurry due to the many tears she has in her eyes.

She claps her hand twice before standing up and wiping her tears; smiling down at the grave once more before walking down the hill towards the car where everyone else was waiting for her. Shizu walks up to her and smiles "Did you get to say what you wanted to her?" she asks. Kanako wipes away her new forming tears as she smiles brightly "Yes, I did and I feel like so many questions I've had all these years have been answered. I'm glad to have reconnected with her again" she states.

Mariya watches the tall girl in silence as his eyes soften up a little bit. He smiles but quickly drops it before Kanako can see it.

Later the next early morning, Kanako is getting ready to head back to school and Shizu is wishing her off. "It really means a lot to me that you came with us yesterday" Shizu thanks Kanako once again. Kanako smiles as she shakes her head "Not at all, I'm always going to be there for you guys." she adds.

After parting ways with Shizu, Kanako starts to head back towards Ame no Kisaki, the day was beautiful today and Kanako feels overjoyed today...almost like she's a new person. _'Dear Mother in Heaven, your daughter Kanako is really happy today. You saw how hurt I was yesterday but in the end it all turned around. And I know you have Oba-chan next to you so tell her hi for me and both of you...thank you so much'_

As she makes her way towards her door and grabs the door handle she takes a happy sigh _, 'home sweet home...'_ she thinks happily as she opens the door; she freezes in her spot. Inside the room is Mariya as he's putting away all of his clothes in his dressers. He then stops and watches her until he rises an eyebrow "Oi, pig get in here your letting all of the candle smell out." he retorts in his regular annoyed way.

"Huh! O-Oh yes..." Kanako stutters as she enters the room and closes the door behind her, for the first time Kanako is nervous about being in the same room as Mariya. Didn't he say he would be gone for two days? Why is he here?

"I have more peace and quiet here then I do over there, with Shizu and Rindoh around it will give me a huge headache..." he explains as he goes to put his bag away.

"O-Oh..." Kanako adds as she tries to fold her black dress with one hand, she struggles as it falls to the ground, just as she about to bend down for it a hand already grabs it; she sees Mariya folding it for her and putting it inside her dresser. _'What? Mariya...folded my dress...'_ Kanako thinks in awe.

Mariya stares at Kanako's wrist for a while before extending out his hand. "Your wrist." he asks. Kanako blinks as she looks at her bandaged wrist and extends it out; Mariya touches it causing Kanako to flinch in the pain. "I'm sorry..." Mariya apologizes in a soft tone.

"I-It's alright..." Kanako adds as she feels her cheek heat up for some unknown reason. As he removes all the bandages and sees her hand his face suddenly becomes grim shocking Kanako. He's sad...about her wrist. Does he regret what he did? She thinks as she watches him grab an ointment and pour some on his hands; pain makes its way to her wrist as he massages her injury.

After a while the pain is still their but there's also pleasure in it, she can feel it working. "Um...Mariya?" Kanako asks not bearing the silence any longer. Mariya finishes as he leaves to the bathroom for a second then comes back with a new bandage. "Now give me your hand, you should be able to move it a little now." he explains as he wraps it around the taller girl's wrist.

"Thank you" Kanako adds with a smile after he's finished, she makes her way towards her bed and sits on it as she grabs out her manga to read. She really wants to speak to Mariya; she doesn't like all the silence, she wants things to go back to normal...like before.

"Kanako..." hearing her name from Mariya for the first time shocked the girl as she looked up and was even more surprised to suddenly see him inches away from her face. _'He's so close to me...What is he thinking?'_ Kanako thinks as her cheeks go pink. She closes her eyes shut until a hand is placed on top of her head, opening her eyes she looks into Mariya's eyes.

"You're a nuisance, I thought I had told you not to come..." he lectures her. Sadness makes its way to Kanako's face as she lowers her head and prays she doesn't cry. "But...I would have been upset if you didn't show up."

"Huh?" Kanako asks as she quickly looks up, this time Mariya has his back toward her "I'm sorry for the things I said...I didn't mean any of it. I'm used to not letting outsiders seeing me cry that I had forgotten that you're not an outsider...your my friend." he says that last part alot lower but Kanako heard it anyway.

"M-Mariya..." Kanako adds as she feels her eyes water. He does think of her as a friend, she's never been so happy in her life that she can't stop the tears from flowing. "I-I'm glad..." she states with a sniffle. Mariya jumps as he looks at her horrified "Oi! Pig why are you crying!?" he asks as he pulls on her cheeks. "Answer me..." he asks.

"I-I'm ju so hap...waaaa!" (I'm just so happy...) she explains as she continues to cry.

Red made its way to the cross dresser's cheeks as he sighs at his hopeless friend, _'Damn...she's such a child. All this because she thought I didn't think of her a friend.'_ he looks at the girl once more before smiling at her. He feels the water going to his eyes; he refused to allow her to see him cry two days in a row.

"You idiot..." Mariya says as he quickly wipes his eyes and let's go of her cheeks and stands up and looks down at her. "Are you done?"

Kanako nods as she wipes her eyes and nose "yea..." she adds softly."Good, because I'm only gonna say this once..." Kanako nods at him urging him to go on. "From now on you're to accompany me every year to my grandmother's grave to pay respects understand?" he orders this as he crosses his arms. "Well?" he asks impatiently.

Kanako nods again as she feels her eyes water "Yes, I'd be happy too!" she exclaims cheerfully. Mariya watches her before smiling at her warmly. "Good...now help me to find an outfit to wear to wake you up tomorrow..." Kanako nods before realizing what he just said. "Huh? No way! Why would I do that!?" she states as she glares at him comically.

"We're friends aren't we, and friends always help each other. Wouldn't you agree Kanako-chan~?" Mariya adds with his cute innocent girl facade.

"Ugghh..." groans Kanako, why can't anything ever end happily with this guy? She watches as Mariya sorts through his dresses and a smile appears on Kanako's face once more ' _I wouldn't have him any other way...honestly.'_ she thinks as she walks towards him.

She knows that she will regret this in the morning...oh well.

Now what Kanako doesn't know is that Mariya heard her speaking to his grandmother and her words brought a warmness to his heart that he never knew before, he didn't want to apologize in front of everyone so he left to school earlier then Kanako to apologize to her there alone. He will never tell her but Kanako is very special to Mariya and he's glad to have met her.


	13. Opposites

**Disclaimer: You guys all ready know...**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Title: Opposites**  
 **Characters: Kanako P.O.V**  
 **Place: AU**  
 **Genre: Friendship, Drama, Romance**  
 **Summary: Mariya and Kanako are opposites, Mariya's a boy, Kanako's a girl, Mariya's short, Kanako is tall, Mariya's life is perfect. Kanako's life is...**

I'm content on a lot of things, I'm content how I am much taller than regular girls my age, I'm content that I will never find love, I'm content that I'm not that smart in school, I'm content that not many people can stand my presence...

Not many things bother me...

The things that do, I hide them; I don't show them to anyone. It's always been that way. School breaks I dread the most, it's quiet and lonely and I can't stand it.

I want to be around people who care about me

But...

Sadly that's impossible.

"Kanako-chan, what are you gonna do for spring break?" Asked my adorable friend named Sachi, maybe I can get Sachi to ask me over to her place! Oh that will be so wonderful!

"Nothing much, I'm just planning to stay home with everyone else." By everyone I mean me, myself, and I. I had hoped Sachi would have notice how uninterested I stated it but poor Sachi she didn't notice at all. If only you weren't so darn cute Sachi!

"That sounds nice, a nice comfortable stay at home with your family. I do hope you enjoy yourself Kanako-chan!" She adds as she waves goodbye to me.

"Thanks..." I add as I watch her leave happily, I wish I was able to spend time with my family like her.

I never knew my parents, I was left abandoned in a church years back, and I was raised by nuns my whole life. I don't drink wine, I don't say cuss words and I say grace three times a day- I live the perfectly nun life. But...I don't want to be a nun; I want to be able to drink a little wine during holiday seasons I want to find true love...

I want to have people besides my family who care about me, I have friends in school; I talk to them and hang out with them but every break none of them ever invite me over to their houses. Do they just not want me around? Why...?

Most of them have boyfriends they talk about constantly...they tell me how they hug and kiss each other; I want to have that too. I only know one boy...well; I don't think I should say I know him. His name is Mariya, yes I know that Mariya is a girl names that's because to the students here he's known as Mariya but his real name is Shizu. He and his twin sister go to opposite sex schools in regards to a promise to their late grandmother.

It was just my bad luck that I had to have found him out...

Now he and his maid make it their obligations to make my life a disaster...I was hoping to become friends with him the least but I don't know what we are honestly. We argue daily, he's constantly down grading me for some reason. And he brags about his adventures all the time...like any one wants to hear that.

Even if I can't stand him, he makes my life interesting; it's not boring. That's why I love coming to school, I love being nice to everyone I see. Because when breaks come I'm left all alone...

All by myself...

"Oi, Tokyo Tower are you listening!" that well-known loud racket snaps my thoughts away; I look up and see Mariya glaring down at me with his bags in his hands. "I asked when you are leaving!?" He asks again.

"Huh? O-Oh! I have to wait for my dad to come get me! He said he'll be here in 20 minutes!" I lied as I give him my well-known reassuring smile. That smile has fooled everyone in this school since I've arrived. "Good, I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you here with my precious items that are worth a fortune. A commoner like you would spend years trying to pay any damages caused to it."

"As if I'd want any of your things, you cross dresser!" I reply back. Honestly, he just brags and brags and brags. Don't you think I know that!?

"Humph, finally I can have peace and quiet away from the likes of you. I can't wait for it." He adds as he makes his way out the door. Please don't leave me Mariya...

"Oh yea! Well me too!" I add; I will not let him see me be sad at him leaving. I can't show it to him or anyone.

Once the door closes, the room becomes smaller and tighter...even though the lights are on, it feels dark. I sigh as I make my way towards my bed and under my covers, spring break my butt...I hate it. "It's lonely here...I'm lonely..." I say to no one as I cover my face to cry myself to sleep.

As I've done so many times before...

No one came for me that break, the church where I was abandoned was destroyed when I was 6 and I had to stay with the nun that was a mother to me...she took care of me but she was old. She died when I turned 8 and I was put into a foster facility with other kids; I left it at age 15 and since then I've managed myself, I was decent in my studies...I wanted a school where I can fit in and where I can remain there and not worry about going back and forth between my place and school.

I live in the school; the dorm mistress is the only one who knows about my situation so she allows me to stay in school during breaks. Even though I'm grateful to her I knew it was too much to expect her to stay with me sometimes, the school is empty and dark during the breaks, I walk into the church and garden just so that I'm not depressed in my dorm.

"I want this break to end..." I say to the holy mother as I finish my prayer.

 **\- (Halloween Break)-**

"Hey, why don't we have a Halloween party here in school?" I ask my friends one day in class. Halloween break is in two days and I refuse to spend it alone again.

"Hmm...That does sound like a fun idea." Yuzuru says. Sachi nods happily in agreement.

"I agree! Let's do it!" she adds in. I smile happily; finally...I won't be alone for once! I am so excited, I can finally find out what I should dress up as. Maybe a witch? Or how about a sexy policewoman? Or maybe I should go traditional and dress as a maid!

"Um Kanako-chan?" I stop thinking as I look at Yuzuru who's looking at her fingers and playing with them. I know that look all too well..."Yes?"

"Actually I-I just remembered that I h-have a piano concert that day so I won't be able to make it..." she apologizes, I shake my head in understanding "That's alright Yuzuru" I add. I mean its ok I still have Sachi, Kiri, and Ryuuken.

"I won't be able to attend as well." Huh? I turn to Kiri who's adjusting her glasses "I actually have a date on that day...sorry" A date...I'm happy for her but-

"I just remembered I have a swimming tournament that day as well." Ryuuken adds, this is too much, if they don't want to spend time with me just say so. I stand up abruptly as they all look at me. "Kanako-chan?" Sachi asks.

"That's fine, forget I ever said anything. Enjoy your break..." I state as I leave, I hear them whisper as I leave, I wipe away my forming tears.

Some friends right...?

"Does your father forget the days of break? He's always late..." Mariya states as he puts away his clothes in his bags. I pretend to put some of my clothes in my back to not look suspicious. "I wrote them all down for him, he seems to have short-term memory loss." I comment.

"That explains you forgetting days of exams..."

"That's not true!"

"Anyway...what are you planning on doing for Halloween" I decide to ask him as I sit on my bed and face him. He stares at me for a while and goes back to folding his clothes "That's none of your business..." he adds.

"Aww come on Mariya...I wanna know" I plead as I pout my lower lip at him. His cheeks go red for a moment, he does that every now and then I swear I think he's about to get sick. He finally sighs and sits on his side of his bed.

"We're having a party to introduce some new candies that are being delivered from Brazil. Just some important people nothing to big." Nothing important? It's a party to introduce new candy!? They might have guest taste-test it.

"How fun, can I come along?" I ask politely. Please say yes Mariya...

"No way..." No way? Whyyyy?

"How come?"

"Every time you're around, something dangerous happens. And this is an important party to the Shido family; your clumsy, irresponsible self will just ruin it"

"Master Mariya is correct, Mrs. Pig will ruin it and she will be at fault if the party becomes a disaster..."

"I will not ruin it! Either way every time something happens to me it's because Mariya either tricks me into something or pushes me somewhere!" I argue back at them.

"You should know by now that Master Mariya enjoys your suffering and should always take everything he says as a trick or lie..."

"That's too far Matsurika, not everything I tell her is a lie."

"Like what?" Will he say he thinks I'm a caring person, or invite me to the party, maybe even call me pretty? Aww

"It's not a lie that she's a Tokyo Tower, insignificant human being who would never match up to me and my family." I was wrong...Mariya thinks of me as everyone else does.

A nuisance...

"Thanks a lot..." I whisper lowly hoping he doesn't hear it. I lay down on my bed and face the wall; I don't want to see him anymore, he can leave now for all I care.

The dorm is silent and I know he hasn't left, he's standing up now but what is he doing? Where is he looking at? It must've past at least 10 minutes straight before I hear him say he's leaving. The door finally closes shut and I stand up and watch him leave through the window, I thought that the very least Mariya saw me as a nice person at least that...not all those negative things about me.

I slouch back to my bed and pull my stuff pillow towards my chest "Why...? Why do people hate me so..?" I ask as I cry silently into my pillow.

Again...

Back when I was living in the foster home, I didn't have many friends either. I was always told that I was too nice and that it was annoying. How is being 'too nice' annoying? Do you prefer me to be mean? Is that the way it is; be mean and you'll have people who'll care for you?

I was always alone; people thought I was annoying because I talked too much. I didn't understand; I didn't do it to fit in...That was just the type of person I was at that time.

But now...

It's still the same, I'm nice to everyone but no one can stand me...w-why? Why am I so weird? Is this why I was abandoned because even to my own parents I was annoying. Thinking that hurts my chest...so much.

"I d-don't belong here do I..? I sh-should just leave should I?" Tears flow down my cheeks and I let them fall. Next break is Christmas...following by New Year in the same break.  
If I spend it alone then I will leave next year, that's what I have promised myself.

One last chance I'm giving these people who I consider 'family'

 **\- (Christmas Break)-**

It's December 21th, Christmas is Friday and I'm not looking forward to it, but since this was Mother's favorite holiday I also promised to do all the things she did with me which was, deliver money to the salvation army's, bake a pie and watch as many Christmas movies until I fall asleep. That sounds nice...

It'll be as if she'll be there with me.

"Kanako-chan?" I stop daydreaming and look up to see my friends all dressed in their jackets. Where are they going?

"Yes?" I answer them. When they got back from Halloween break they had apologized if they 'hurt' my feelings, it meant a lot to know that they thought about it during their break so I simply told them it was fine.

"We were going into town to buy a couple of things we each need, do you wanna come along?" Yuzuru asks. My eyes widen a little at her request, they want me to go with them into town? A smile forms in my lips as I nod happily.

"Yea, I actually have to get a couple of things myself, hold on I'll go grab my jacket." I explain as I quickly leave to grab my jacket, Mariya doesn't ask where I'm going but I know he's thinking it; however I'm too happy to explain so I just quickly leave without saying anything.

"I'm ready..." I say in between breaths as I finally catch up to them outside.

"Good! Let's go!" Sachi yells happily as we all leave the school.

In an hour we return and they all head back to their dorms to start packing. I return to my dorm happy that I was able to find everything I needed to make the pie; Mariya glances at me as soon as I enter the door. "Where'd you go?" he asks in an angry tone. What's with him?

"Oh, I needed to go and buy some ingredients I needed" I explain as I place them carefully on top of my dresser.

"Hm...What for?" he asks. Think Kanako! Think...

"For my family, we always eat pie on Christmas... so it's my turn this year to bake one" I answer.

"You brought too little, the pie will be big enough for one person only..." Why's he asking so many questions?

"T-That's because we each exchange pies in our house!" I come up with. Excellent comeback Kanako!

"I thought you just said it was your turn to bake a pie for the family, now you're doing pie exchanges?" he asks questionably.

"W-What's your problem? What's with all these questions Mariya?" I ask him angrily. Will he just drop it; it's hard trying to come up with excuses for his questions.

Mariya surprisingly doesn't argue back with me, he doesn't yell at me either, he just stares at me. His eyes aren't narrowed to show that he annoyed or slanted to show that he's entertained. Their normal but the emotion...is somewhat sad. Did something happen during his Halloween break?

Lately I've caught him watching me like that since he returned, maybe something happened and the party was a disaster.

"What's wrong Mariya?" I ask him, he looks at me a few more seconds before closing his eyes and standing up from his bed. "Well I'm leaving, enjoy your break." he says nonchalantly. Not even a Merry Christmas Kanako, or a Happy New Year Kanako?

Fine, be that way.

"Yea, you too" I reply with the same nonchalant as him, goodness sometimes I swear we're like a married couple, n-not that I would ever marry a cross dresser like him, I-It's just what some people I know have told me!

Either way, why should I feel sad about that anyway? It's not like Mariya cares about me at all; he only hangs around me so that I won't spill the beans about his secret. It's not like I actually mean something to him.

Little by little people start to leave, and once again...I'm all alone. But knowing that I'll be baking a pie makes me feel a little better. I stand up from the bed and grab the bag. "I should bake this in the cafeteria..." I say to myself as I walk out of the room and head towards the cafeteria. It's really quiet without the other students roaming around...

"Although it is peaceful, I feel even more alone now..." I think out loud as I hold onto my bag tighter.

I had to learn how to cook at a very young age so it's practically second nature to me. My dream has always been to make a big feast for my friends and smile brightly when they compliment me and my cooking skills. I would have loved that.

Unfortunately it doesn't seem likely to happen to me...

After an hour the pie is all ready to be devoured, I bring it up to my nose to get a little whiff of it. "Mmm dark chocolate, just like we prefer it right Mother?" I say with a smile. Now time to head back and watch our Christmas movies!

I love snow; it's so pure, so innocent, and so beautiful that if I could I would wish for it to fall all year around. I remember when I would build our church out of snow, and two snows man representing me and my Mother. I loved seeing the smile on her face after I finished it.

"I think I'll start with Frosty the Snowman..." I add as I place the DVD inside the player. I sit on my bed and put my head on my legs. It'd be nice if I had Mother actually here watching these movies with me...or even Mariya for that matter.

Suddenly I hear a sound but I ignore it thinking it's just the tree branches, until I hear a knock on my door. But that's impossible, I mean no one's here but me. I look down and I see a piece of paper on the floor; I reach to grab it and turn it around. It's a silver paper with beautiful black letters on it in cursive...

 _'Dear Kanako,_  
 _Please meet me in the Shidou garden out back, just follow the back yard of Ame no Kisaki and up ahead you will see a building. I wait for your arrival._  
 _Yours always: a very good friend._

I reread the letter a few more times just to make sure I'm not dreaming or hallucinating or anything. But after the 5th time of reading it I'm certain that I'm not dreaming, someone did knock on the door and someone did write me this letter.

But...who?

Should I go and meet this person? What if it's a trick and no one is waiting for me? Yea...that's probably what it is...

"Well too bad, I won't let whoever this person is to ruin my 'almost' happy Christmas..." I explain as I crumble the paper and throw it away; then another paper slides from under the door.

"W-What?" I say in shock, the person is outside my door!? I quickly stand up and go and open my door-only to see no one there. That's strange...then where did this paper come from, I slowly enter my room and pick up the piece of paper.

 _Dear...Kanako_  
 _don't even think about crumbling this paper again._  
 _Just hurry up and get your ass into the building already!_

Whoever is doing this sure is a rude person, but how did this person know where I was? How did they know I was staying here? Maybe, this isn't a trick after all...

I look at the TV which the Grinch is in its opening credits; I walk towards it and pause it. "I'm sorry Grinch, even though you're my favorite movie I have to find out who this person is." I go to my closet and grab my coat and put on my slipper boots; and head out. I close the door slowly behind me and run outside.

It's been ages since I've ran in the snow, honestly I missed it so much. I always feel so free and amazing when running and playing under the snow. Maybe if I would have done this a long time ago, I wouldn't be as lonely as I am now. "I have to find a path..." since it snowed everything is white, I decided to use my boots to find it; I slide it along my way until I uncover the cement floor."There it is." I say with a smile.

I walk the path as I try to think who the strange person could possibly be, the only person who knows that I stay here is the Dorm Master, but then again...she has never spoken to me in such a foul language.

Who could it be...?

My heart begins to race once I see the building ahead of me, my hands which are holding the piece of paper start to shake uncontrollably. W-What if this is a trick after all...I-I wouldn't be able to handle it. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and hear a voice that tells me 'you won't know unless you try...' Mother used to say that to me all the time, she taught me to always see things through whether good or bad, so for her I'm going to go for it.

I walk slowly and cautiously step-by-step towards the porch; my heart accelerates as soon as I grab hold of the handle. I take deep breaths and try to calm myself down. _'Now, now Kanako...calm down you can do this. Breath...'_ I listen to my thoughts and with one last breath I open my eyes and nod in agreement.

Tightening my hold on the handle I close my eyes tightly and in one motion I swing the door open and go right in. I keep my eyes close and don't open them; I hear a clicking sound and suddenly screaming...no it wasn't screaming, more like cheering?

I slowly open my eyes and when I see my surroundings, I couldn't stop my eyes from widen nor my mouth from opening either. All of my friends were here cheering at me, Yuzuru, Sachi, Kiri, Ryuuken, Dorm Master, Shizu...even Mariya. This isn't a dream isn't it? I'm not dreaming am I?

"W-What is...a-all this?" I ask nervously.

"This is a Christmas party!" Sachi adds with her arms spread across

"For you..." Yuzuru adds in. What? Me?

"F-For me?" I ask confused. Why did they throw me a party?

"Kanako-chan..." I look and see Shizu walk up to me and take hold of my hands "We didn't know what you were going through...all alone and we want to apologize."

"What I...was going through?" I ask again, what she means

"That you don't have any parents...that you never knew them" Ryuuken comments with a grim face, everyone's faces looked so sad and so concerned for me that I didn't think they would all care so much.

"Oh...that" I say solemnly. How did they find out...did Dorm Master. I look at her as she walks up to me "Kanako-chan, I would never betray your trust, I didn't tell a soul what you told me." If she didn't tell them then...who?

"Mariya had called all of us..." Sachi explains. Mariya did..?

"She told us that she saw you in school a few times during her break." Yuzuru adds in. Oh no...I was found by Mariya, but why did he tell the rest about that.

"So she called us and suggested we threw you this party, We all care about you Kanako-chan, your our friend and we apologize for not being there for you as you have been there for us.." she says it with such sadness that she starts tearing up.

"F-Friend...I'm your friend?" Was this true? Please let it be?

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?" Sachi adds offended.

"Kanako, remember that you have us, even if we're not your immediate family, we all still love you and care for you." Ryuuken adds in, along with Kiri who nods in agreement but I can also feel the emotion from her as well.

Tears were now flowing down my cheeks as I couldn't stop them from falling. I'm just so over thrilled "Kanako-chan..." I hear them say my name but I continue to cry into my hand and try to smile at them as best as possible. They cared about me...I was wrong about them all along...this is all thanks too-

Mariya...

Why did he do such a kind thing for me? Does he also care about me as well? I don't understand at all.

"Now now, I know that you were all waiting patiently, but I would love to have a word with my beloved roommate..." Mariya says as he walks up and grabs me by my wrist leading me towards a room in the back.

He allows me to enter first as he slowly closes the door behind him, he leans his back toward it and crosses his arms. Oh no...He's annoyed.

"When were you planning on telling me you had no family huh?" he raises his voice a little as his pigtails fly up and down.

"U-Um...I didn't want anyone to know..." I say quietly.

"And why not?" he asks

"Because I didn't want to be pitied..." I answer honestly, he doesn't answer back right away so I figure I should explain it more in depth.

"I wanted to have people who care about me because of me, not because of my past. I wanted friends who love me and not only love me out of pity. That's why I kept it hidden this whole time..." I explain to him as I look at him in the eyes.

He stares at me for a while, and I'm shock when I see his eyes water. Mariya...is crying? For...me?

"You dumbass..."

"Hey! That's a bad word..."

"Who cares about your past?!" his voice shuts me up and makes me forget all about his curse word. "You wouldn't have been pitied if you were honest from the start, friends and family accept and love one another not caring about their past. Let me ask you something.." he asks as he makes his way toward me and kneels down my level, his eyes looking into my own, I feel that for the first time it's really looking at me internally not externally.

"You know I'm a boy right...you know that I lie and manipulate people and yet you still deal with me on a daily basis." he starts.

I nod at him, I can't stop staring into his eyes...their soft and gentle and kind. I wonder if my eyes show something similar.

"Why is that?" His question is personal and quick to ask. He's right though, any other girl would have accused him to the police. and he would have lost the chairman and most likely his pride.

"Um...T-that's because I don't care if you're a boy or girl. I care about Mariya; we fight daily but their silly arguments. I enjoy talking to you and hanging with you. And I'm happy to be your roommate and thank you so much for this..." I thank as I start to cry silently.

I hear Mariya say something but it's not until I feel two strong arms wrap themselves around me and hold me tightly; I open my eyes in utter shock, I look up to see Mariya looking down at me.

"M-Mariya..." His face is so close to mine, and I feel my cheeks go warm. "Thank you...and you know that from now on, you're to spend all breaks with me or I will stay in school" He states

"Huh? Oh no Mariya you don't have to" I try to reassure him "Everything you've done is more than enough" I explain.

"Too late I made up my mind." he adds

"Oh dear..." I groan lowly until his voice opens again.  
"I can't allow my fellow senior to be all alone now can I?" he adds is girl voice to the last sentence.

I smiles brightly at him before snuggling my head against his chest. I can feel his chest even with his 'boobs' on, it's hard and his arms are hard and ripped too... for some reason my heart is racing.

"Mariya...thank you" I thank him after a few seconds, and I hear him reply. After hugging for 15 minutes we both exit the room. My cheeks are red, I feel so over joy. "Let's party shall we!? I ask everyone in my well of a kind smile.

"Ya!" Everyone agrees. For a solid hour everyone enjoys their time at the party, I then notice that it's late now and at that time Dorm Master states that it's time to head back home. This time I won't be sad if they leave.

"Hey...why don't we all stay here tonight?" Sachi suddenly asks, everyone agrees with her right after. "That's a great idea!" Shizu adds in as she looks at me. "Is that ok Kanako-chan?" She asks. I look at everyone and smile brightly "Of course!"

"Well then let's clean up and then we'll bring our sleeping bags here, meanwhile I'll go and set up the flat screen..." Dorm Master orders as she leaves the building.

We each start to clean up the area little by little, and I can't help but glance at Mariya every now and then...it's as if I'm looking at a completely different person. When I see him and Shizu compete about who will get done fastest I smile at realization that he's still Mariya he's ok just as he is.

But...

Why was m heart racing when he was so close to me...? Why did my cheeks go red when he hugged me? What do these things mean?

"Kanako..." I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Ryuuken offers me a black bag "Would you be willing to help me pick up trash?" she asks kindly. I blink at her before smiling warmly at her "Of course." I add as she and I help pick up trash, Mariya and Shizu wipe tables down, while Kiri, Sachi, and Yuzuru remove the chairs to give room for us when we get ready to sleep.

We finished in 20 minutes tops, I then quickly head towards my room to get my sleeping bag, I then remember my pie I had left in the refrigerator, and I pull it out and look at it. "Too small for so many of us..." I stare at it for a long time until an idea hits me, I grin brightly "Haha I got it!"

As I make my way back towards the building I see someone ahead, I smile when I see Mariya walk up to me. "Goodness do you always have to be late." he complains.

"Hey! I have a very good reason this time!" I argue back

"So the other times weren't good reasons?"

"They were so!"

"I wasn't the one who said it..."

"URGH..." He's so annoying; my glare is dropped when I see him extend his hand out to me. "E-eh?" I ask confused.

"Your hands are cold right? You have no gloves on..." he explains. I look at my hands and he's right I was into much of a hurry I didn't put any gloves on; it's _very_ cold outside.

"Yea...they are." I was dragged as soon as those words escaped my lips. "Huh M-Mariya wait! The pie it will fall!" I whine.

"Then make sure it doesn't fall..." of course that's easy for him to say. Either way...Mariya's hand is very strong and so warm. How strange is it that it looks girly but when touched you can feel the roughness in it. Oh no...My face feels very warm.

Why am I thinking such things? Could it mean...n-no of course not

"Oi, pig..." I stop as I look at the back of his head. "Y-yes..." I answer

"Merry Christmas, Kanako" I stop walking as I try to process what he said. He called me Kanako...not Tokyo Tower, not Pig...but Kanako

"OI, why'd ya stop!" he turns his face to me but stops midway. It must be because of my tears, he's never said 'Kanako' before.

"Y-You...called me K-Kanako...I'm soo h-happy..." I admit as I try to wipe my tears away but my darn cold hands won't let me wipe them away.

"For crying out loud, move..." Mariya's hand moves mine away as he wipes away my tears. Then he places his hand on my cheek. He's close to me again and at that time I realize that his cheeks are red as well. Does he get the same feelings when he's around me...?

"M-Mariya..." I say his name and see him lean his face close to me; I start to walk backwards until my back is pressed against the wall. His breath touches my lips and I feel that my heart will rip through my shirt any minute...

"Call me by my name..." He whispers it as he leans closer to me. I don't remember much, I don't remember anything.

All I remember...

Is feeling something warm place themselves on my lips, it takes a few blinks for me to realize that Mariya is kissing me, now I grab my chest praying my heart wont pop out through.

It's simple, it's awkward, it's new but it's also nice, and gentle. It's not a crazy make out session that I've seen in neither Mangas before nor those simple deep ones either. This is one...where two people who have no experience express their feelings, in one position but with the same emotion.

It's not too long, it lasts about 5 seconds before he pulls away, my head feels dizzy as I can only say one word. "Shizu..." I still don't remember much as I feel him take my hand once more and lead me towards the building.

That night, everyone one of us layed down watching The Grinch, I was able to share my pie after all, I cut them up into small Christmas trees; enough for each person to get one. I layed in my sleeping bag happy about today's events.

 _'I'm happy to know that I actually did have people who cared about me, and they don't care if I never knew my parents or not...Mother your watching right? Your Kanako is extremely happy she's afraid she'll need a heart transplant for how happy she is!'_

As I watch the movie I find myself touching my lips for the second time that night, I may have to ask Mariya what that kiss meant, I knew that it meant something deeper. A smile finds its way to my lips as I snuggle to my pillow. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a lot better than today. If it isn't then it doesn't matter.

I'm a girl who's content with many things after all.


	14. Jealousy Not!

**I'm back!**

 **What? You thought I was done with this? No way! I was having some...brain creativity issues..but I'm back now! And I've got more stories for you lovely sadistic Mariya fans!**

 **...you guys can not tell me you love a sadistic Mariya**

 **Disclaimer: Why do you guys want to see me suffer?**

 **Title: Twin Jealousy  
Characters: Mariya, Kanako, Shizu  
Place: During season 2  
Summary: In which Mariya is jealous of his twin...**

* * *

I don't believe I should explain this to you all; of course this should all be common sense however some don't seem to have the normal human mind capacity to deter what's automatically known or not.

I am an angel sent from the heavens! Everyday the world and the people are lucky to witness my beautiful face in their less uninteresting pathetic lives.  
The whole school acknowledges me as their idol! I have every, single, unworthy, human being wrapped around my finger.

All...

except..

that stupid Tokyo Tower!

Why is it that out of everyone on this earth she's not bowing down to my feet, begging me to acknowledge her insignificant presence!? Why does she grow immune to my trickery? I do manage to get satisfied with her nose bleeds but...that's not enough.

I want her attention on me and me only! I want her eyes to shine when she looks at me! I want her to touch me freely without having to think about her damn hives! I want her to treat me like...

ugh...

I refuse to admit it even if it is my thoughts being typed up on a word document!

B-Besides what so special about my damn sister anyway? She's a coward, she's a cry-baby, she doesn't say one bad word...that goody-two-shoes, she hates boys, she's so god damn annoying!

What exactly is it that I, this magnificent creature who was created to bless this planet's life don't seem to possess that my fucking stupid sister does!

Is it the genuine kindness, is it the weakly, cowardly, personality? IS IT THE FUCKING MOLE!

I will not except that Shizu beat me in having that sow's undivided attention every time she appears on the damn scene! I refuse!

I

WILL

FIND

OUT.

* * *

Alright answer me you sows" I will know my answer today!

"Onii-chan, stop being so mean!" Ughh..she's always being so dramatic. Is this what's gotten the Pig so in a trance.

"I don't understand why your asking me this?" She really has no brain cells "I want to know why you always rush to my sister like a damn dog who hears the mailman..."

"Onii-chan! Why do you have to say it like that?"

"That's clearly the only way she will understand..."

"Because Shizu is nicer, unlike you."

"That's it? And why do you mean 'unlike me' I'm nice!" I exclaim as I cross my arms.

"You insult me like 24/7!"

"Because you deserve it.."

"See! You're even insulting me now!"

"You're so mean Onii-chan!"

"Whatever, I happen to let you know that I am nice. Anyway it's an eye sore seeing the two of you giggling like you are having seizures.." Ughh stop looking at my sister you ugly sow!

"Shizu, you may want to stay away from this one, it's said that she has raped a few girls with her eyes.."

"I-I so have not Mariya, you liar!" Yes...she's looking at me.

"No...I don't believe it Onii-chan.." Hmm, alright then, I lean towards my sister's ear "You know all those nosebleeds, she's preparing for the ritual she has to do. Tell me, have you came in contact with her blood?" I take a small glance and smirk satisfied, yes..those eyes begging for me to stop, wanting me to listen to her...

"Well, yea bu-"

"Then you are already marked, dear sister." She's shaking as she stands up and shakes her head, heh, as if that will help anything.

"I-I still refuse to believe you, I know your only saying that so I can leave Kana-chan alo-ohhhh" why is she silent for? What...I know she's not giving me that look.

"Onii-chan, you're so clever why didn't I notice it?"

"Huh? Quiet sow! This is not your concern!

"What ever could you mean, dear brother?" I say innocently, putting my outstanding acting skills to the test and also causing another one of Tokyo Tower's nosebleeds.

"Are you jealous that Kana-chan likes me more than you?" What! HELL NO!

"Jealous of _you_ , because of _this_ " I point at the sow and ignore her protest at being referred to as a merely insignificant speck. "I was merely saving you from this one's perverted grasp. It's on you if you decide to accept the warning."

"I know you Onii-chan, your jealous! Finally I have something you won't ever have!" She's got this all twisted there's no wa-

"HEY, where are you two going!" They dare walk away while I'm talking!

"We're going shopping! It's a girl's hang out so that means no boys!" Doesn't she see I'm dressed as a girl!?

No matter...I'll have the sow return to me, I know she will. "Kanako-chan don't you want to spend time with me?" I put on the usual innocent underclassmen act that's sure to get her here floating in her own blood.

"Sorry, I'm hanging with Shizu now! Maybe later!"...

...

...

I am not jealous! Obviously she didn't want to make my sister cry. I appreciate that-but that's all that was, understand!

My sister didn't win..

She didn't...

I'm still a step closer to Shizu, after all Kanako sees me everyday, maybe I'll have to take drastic measures..

* * *

-Days Later-

"Are you sure it's ok for us to take a week vacation while school is still going on, Shizu?" I smile making sure I don't laugh at how stupid she is.

"Of course, I spoke to it with my parents and they were ok with it. Don't worry I also spoke in your behalf as well." There's the smile-of course she would be happy going with Shizu!

"Whew, that makes me feel ten times more better! Finally, a whole week without that crossdresser! I'm so excited!" You'll regret that...

"Yes, I am too, Kana-chan.." Just wait until we get to the hotel...at least she looks at me the same as Shizu so it's all worth it

S-Shut up, I can compare the differences between me and Shizu anytime I want! That doesn't mean I'm jealous!

"Why can't Mariya be as sweet as you Shizu, I would like him way more if he was.."

"I-I don't know.." Calm down Mariya, Calm down..

I'M NOT JEALOUS! I CAN'T BE!

SHUT UP, STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE JUDGING EYES!

* * *

 **Poor Mariya,**

 **You sad sad jealous fool..**

 **Anyway what did you all think about this? Please let me know down below.**

 **I will see you all next chapter.**

 **Ta-ta for now!**


	15. Seperation

**I'm back!**

 **What? You thought I was done with this? No way! I was having some...brain creativity issues..but I'm back now! And I've got more stories for you lovely sadistic Mariya fans!**

 **...you guys can not tell me you don't love a sadistic Mariya**

 **Disclaimer: I...AM NOT THE OWNER! *gasp* I know..**

 **Title: Seperation  
Characters: Mariya, Kanako, Shizu  
Place: AU ending of season 2  
Summary: She should be happy?...right?**

* * *

The promised day has arrived as Kanako Miyamae bids farewell to her long and suffering adventure. It has been a tough 3 years but she finally gets to move on and be a valued member of society.

"Promise to write!" says Sachi

"Make sure you set an alarm.."

"Buy a sufficient amount of Kleenex tissues just in case."

"Don't stay up to late."

"Yes, yes I know.." Kanako adds as she finishes putting the last suitcase into the car. "I guess that's everything..." Suddenly she notices the absence of a certain 'beauty'.

"Where's Mariya?" she asks cautiously

"I thought she was with you..." Kanako shakes her head "I didn't even see her this morning, she was already gone when I woke up."

"She's probably hurt that your leaving, maybe she didn't want to see you depart like this..."

"O-oh.. I see" Even though the tall graduate won't admit it, she wanted to say bye to Mariya, n-not because she'll miss him! There's no way that she will ever miss the crossdresser who tortured her for 3 years!

She just thought that since they were roommates and had memories and all it would make sense for them to part way professionally right?

 _'Well, it doesn't matter anymore I guess...'_ with her thoughts set she hugs her four closest friends one last time and hops into the car; she waves as the car starts to move and continues as her friends start to become smaller and smaller.

Farewell Ame no Kisaki...

She adjusts herself till she's comfortable, she looks out the window and is sat up straight in her seat at her scenery.

With a despair and eagerness she never felt she yells at the driver to stop the car, gets out of the car and allows herself to be engulfed in a strong and intense embrace.

 _Dear Mother in heaven...growing up brings a lot of sadness...doesn't it?_

As she takes one last glance at the blonde hair and listens to the very silent and obviously not noticeable sniffles she smiles and allows herself to follow her emotions; she's ever grateful for their encounter.

"I'll miss you too..." she returns the embrace, for once not minding the itchiness on her arms nor neck.

* * *

 **Ahhh wasn't that the most sweetest thing ever. I hope I got Kanako's actual thoughts on how she would feel in this situation.  
As always I appreciate you all who enjoy reading this. Please leave me your opinions and thoughts.**

 **I'll see you all next chapter!  
Tootles! ;)**


	16. Daily Life of freshmans and 6th graders

**Disclaimer: I...AM NOT THE OWNER! *gasp* I know..**

 **Title: I have no clue...  
Characters: Mariya, Kanako, Shizu  
Place: AU  
Summary: In where Kanako's a high schooler and Shizu's a middle schooler.**

* * *

 _"Are you ok kid? What's all this commotion?"_

 _"She kidnapped me officer, I want my mommy!"_

 _'How did I get myself into this mess...'_

The events that lead towards this moment are rather...interesting; it was a normal day and our main character Miyamae, Kanako was strolling along the streets of the town.

"Sorry Dad, I was busy doing other stuff..."

"(You weren't staying up all night playing your games were you?)"

"C'mon Dad, I'm a highschooler now, those games aren't important to me anymore-"

"(Really? Then I'm glad Kanako)"

"Mm-Hm, now MMORPG games are what's poppin Dad.."

"(...what?)"

"There's this game that has fighting, storylines, quests, you name it!"

"(Oh Kanako...)"

"Hm? What's wrong Dad?"

"(I thought I told you to stop with all these video games, your too old for that stuff. Do something else...)"

Rolling her eyes already knowing the converstaions that go on between her Dad and herself; Kanako isn't all that into the normal girl thing. "Like what Dad?"

"(Go out, spend time with friends, go on a date..)" Here we go again...

"Dad, once I graduate I will have no time for games, cause I'll be in college so I'm just making use of the little freedom I have. Besides I have A's and B's."

"(But you could have all A's if you wanted dear..)" Coming to a stop along the sidewalk she sighs wishing her father understood her point-of-view "I know Dad, but I'm fine where I'm at"

"(...)"

"I promise to keep my game playing to 2 times a week instead of 4."

"(...I suppose that's a start. You know I only worry about you dear.)" Nodding her head Kanako looks both ways before crossing the street. "I know Dad, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye..." hanging up she sighs a heavy breath. "It's always the same with him.." giggling to herself she looks at the sky admiring the peaceful day.

 _'Dear Mom, I know you're up there watching me. You don't think I have an addiction do you? I know Dad is just saying that cause he's still not too into me coming to another city for high school, but wasn't he the one who kept telling me I have to spread my wings? I'm sorry Mom I'm rambling again..anyway I'm not gonna play any games today it's a beautiful day outside so I'm just gonna be out and enjoy myself!'_

"Haha! catch me brother!" Loud noises catch Kanako's attention as she turns and see two kids playing in the street. Taking no interest in their appearance she smiles as memories of her own childhood filled her head.

"You're so slow!"

She's brought into reality as she sees the supposing brother cross the...wait the red hand symbol is still on..  
A loud honking makes itself known as Kanako see's a car going at tremendous speed, looking at the boy who's walking normally; it appears that due to the earphones he has on he can't hear.

"Oh great.." sighing and as quickly as she could the girl makes her way towards the boy.

 **HONK! HONK!**

In a split of a second she manages to catch the boy and shove them both out of the road and towards the grass; the car continues not stopping even once.

Breathing every now and then Kanako looks at the boy who's face is pressed against her chest and pulls away a little bit. "That was a close one, you ought to be careful next time, alright?" she adds sweetly as she smiles.

The boy is silent which is a concern to the girl, thinking he may be in shock she goes to lift his head only to have a hand touch one of her breast.

"AHHH! my boob!" she yells hysterically as she starts to ramble in what appears to be 'It hurts!' or 'Stop touching my boob!'

"You have some nerve, commoner..." a new voice says; silencing her rambling Kanako looks to see sharp ruby red eyes looking into her own. "Not only did your man-like strength shove a little kid out of the road but you also had to suffocate him in your two ugly sacks."

Since our protagonist Kanako is a little slow, as well as dipsy and oblivious it takes her a few minutes to finally catch up to the small boy. "Excuse me? Is that anyway to say 'thank you'. I just saved your life!"

"I would have prefer to be ran over than be suffocated by these two ugliness..." Who in the world does this kid think he is?

"I happen to have outstanding boobs thank you, and if maybe you weren't to busy hurting your eardrums with those ear things, I wouldn't have had come to your rescue!"

"I was able to hear everything..." Huh?

"E-Eh?" The boy releases the taller girls breast and crosses his arms "I said I was able to hear my surroundings even that loud annoying honking sound.

"uh..." Once again Kanako's mind fails her "E-Even so, that's no excuse for you not to look both ways before crossing the street!

"You seemed to have been watching me for a while if you were able to notice that." the boy smirks "Although I wouldn't blame you if you told me you were in a trance because of my stunning beauty."

"Are you serious right now?" This is not what Kanako had imagined would be the outcome. "Look kid, I only wanted to make sure you're ok. It seems that you are so I'll be going now." Small hands stop the high school student from standing up.

"I'm going too."

"Huh? No way!" Don't tell me this kid has fallen for her cause he saved her life!? "Look, I get that you must've developed a small crush from me rescuing you and all but your way too young for me.." As if that was the worst thing he had ever heard the boy scrunches up his nose "In what planet would I, an angel that's manifested in this world be interested in a tall puny sow like you?"

"U-Uh..." Due to Kanako being frozen as a statue she's not able to automatically reply after 3 minutes. "Who do you think your calling a sow, you brat!"

 _'What's with this kid, I save his life and he shows no sign of gratitude...'_ she sighs as she gets off of the blonde-haired boy's grasp and stands up _'I don't have time for this...' she turns and starts walking away._

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Ignoring the boy's question she waves without looking back. "Your welcome, stay out of the road when the lights red!"

Finally Kanako can go back to enjoying her day, what was she planning to do anyway? oh yes, she was wanting to go window shopping and maybe get a few clothes she needed, also a new night stand for her desk back home. Maybe afterwards she'll have dessert!

"Alright that sounds like a plan."

 **"WAAAA!"**

The crying sound of a child stops Kanako in her tracks as she gets a very odd feeling...oh no...

"What is it now...?" Turning she see's the boy crying while holding a police officers hand. Wait what's he saying? Her body tenses up when she sees the boy point to her and the officer looking at her. What did he tell him?

"YOU!" Me? The officer motions her towards them with his finger "COME HERE!"

 _'Calm down Kanako, maybe it isn't what your thinking. The boy probably has a scab that hurts which caused him to cry and the officer to catch his attention. And maybe when he asked the kid; the kid said that I saved him! Yeah...that could most possibly be it. I've got nothing to worry..'_

"She kidnapped me!"

...

...

Huh?...processing, processing, configuration comprehension sequences, obtaining information...reaction in 3...

2..

1...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Pleading and scared eyes look up at the officer as he points to Kanako, "She pushed me out the road and was saying things I didn't know, she even made me touch her boob..."

No this can't be happening, It can't be...

"Kid look at me, I believe you I do but I need to know if you are being 100% honest with me now. Tell me, are you being honest?" Please...I'll do whatever you want oh kind brat.

Kanako looks at the boy who in return looks at her and smiles a second after... _'This is not a kid I saved, I saved the demon himself!'_

 ** _Moments Later_**

"Why do you want to hang with me anyway kid?" she muses as she eats a bite off her food. "Cause your so clueless, now shut it." The boy explains as he takes a sip of his drink.

 _Dear Mom in heaven...you're Kanako is sad that her day did not go as she had planned. Why does this kid want to follow me around?'_

"What about the girl you were playing with, why don't you go and find her?"

"Mariya is back home, besides she's boring to play with.." So that was his sister..."No fair! I wanted to enjoy my day off and you come and ruin it!" The boy sighs and takes another sip "Please your life is so gullible you should feel honored that I want you around."

"Well I don't so ha!" Go bother someone else!

The waiter comes towards their table and leaves the bill, Kanako eyes wide when she looks at the price "Hold on! That's not right! I didn't order in that price range..." she slowly looks at the boy who's busy in his cell phone. "Kids eat a lot, although you look like you eat more than anyone..."

"Grrrr..." trying to hold in her anger, Kanako pays the bill and walks out.

"Why that good-for-nothing, spoiled like, annoying, selfish, pretty-boy, drama queen, princess acting brat! Going in there and ordering without the purchaser's consideration.!" She was getting irritated ladies and gentleman.

"Oi, your not getting off the hook for calling me names behind my presence."This boy isn't going to leave her alone is he?

"I give up, If you wanna walk with me then at least let me know your name." The boy looks at her intently for a moment then he looks ahead "Not a chance."

"C'mon why not?"

"A small speck like you has no reason to know my name..." How she is starting to hate is idiotic ego. "Would you rather me call you kid from now on?"

...

...

"Shizu..."

"Huh?" Once again the slowness of Kanako's brain.

"It's Shizu, got it?" Shizu...that's his name then. Smiling for the first time around him Kanako nods "That's a nice name, mines Kanako."

...

"What a stupid name, perfect for someone like you."

"Hey! I just gave you a compliment and you insult me!"

"Why should I seek any positive attention from a Tower like you.."

"You cruel jerk!" If anyone would have told Kanako that she would be stuck with this kid for saving his life she would have maybe not saved him at all. But...she knows she would do the same regardless.

"Kanako," Calling her name for the first time Shizu takes ahold of Kanako's hand and smiles brightly at her, this boy is major adorable that causes her to forget that he's actually cynical under that cuteness.

"Let's be friends!"

And this is how Kanako saved, met, and became stuck with a middle schooler for the rest of her days; c'mon what harm can a middle school student do? "A lot more than you all think you blind people!" Kanako's mind blurts out at the end.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this one, whoo! I'm on a roll with this!**

 **Did I portray Shizu's cynical-cuteness correctly, did you all picture an adorable middle school Shizu? I know I did.**

 **Please review and give me your thoughts and see you all next chapter!**

 **Byezz**


	17. The Dairy

**Disclaimer: Trust me, you'd know how it would be if I owned Maria Holic**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 _ **Title: Hate**_  
 _ **Characters: Kanako P.O.V**_  
 _ **Place: AU**_  
 _ **Genre: Drama, Anger**_  
 _ **Summary: A diary is a sacred thing for the owner, its meant to guide and help the owner in any situation and holds the most deepest thought about the owner.**_

 _ **Alternate Summary: In other words don't read other people diaries**_

* * *

 _I hate him, I hate him more than I hate my fear of men! And believe me I HATE men! He's rude, mean, sadistic, enjoys watching me suffer, ridicules me every chance he gets!_  
 _Is he really that mad that I found out that he was the imposter posing as a chick in an all girls school so why is he treating me as if I deserve it!?_

 _No...for some odd reason I don't think that's the case, he seems to have much more of a kink to my suffering than for revenge.._

Kanako was always the target of bulling; I mean of course who could blame her, that massive height of hers did no wonders to herself I mean, if she were AT LEAST smart she would be cut some slack right? Sadly though Kanako is a tall dummy that you can't help to make fun of.

How sad is Kanako's fate that even in monologue she's being bullied...poor unfortunate girl.

Going back to the main plot Kanako despises Mariya Shidou to no end, he's the spawn of the demon sent from the dark pits of the inferno world itself. All she wanted was to come to Ame-no-Kisaki to find her true love so how in the world is she suppose to do that when her life is a constant toy to her evil roommate.

 _How could I get rid of him? How I wish he would just go away and disappear so that I will never ever see his stupid smug face again! He's only here to make me loose sight of my happiness; I refuse to have that! I wish I could expose his secret to the world! Should I record him getting undress? No...he and Matsurika are some sort of witches that they'd figure it out right away. Trick him into admitting it while having one of the girls near to hear? Nah, he has Matsurika be his bodyguard like he's some sort of royalty who needs protection. As if.._

No matter how much Kanako wanted to get rid of Mariya he wil always be one no a hundred steps ahead of her.

"Stupid jerk..." the words escape the darker-haired roommates lips as if she'd just taken a bite out of a rotten food and quickly spit it out.

"Is something wrong Kanako?" The high-pitch falsetto brings reality back as she watches Mariya stare at her with 'faking worried' eyes.  
"Its nothing" That girlish act got old along time ago...he was still an ugly boy under that wig and dress.

"Then shut up so I can do my homework, I at least WANT to have good grades." Mariya states as he turns his back and resumes on his homework.

Gripping the leather-covered book tightly Kanako nodds as she resumes to pour her feelings into the pages of the page.

 _Who does he think he is anyway? I so do care about my grades! who cares anyway, there's never a good conversation involving this freak! At least if he were a beautiful girl it would be a bit bearable._

 _No.._

 _Even if he was a girl I would still depise him all the same, it doesnt matter the gender beacuse everything that comes out of the douchbags mouth hurts all the same. I hate Mariya's entire being...I wish that jerk was never born!_

The down side however is that most likely Kanako will never admit these things out loud I mean why should she so that she'd have to submissive to double no triple abuse.

* * *

So why is that in the one afternoon she forgot to put her prized possesion away and the one time the devil didn't have practice did she come into the room to a completely different sight. The messiness and not-giving-a-care of the left side of the room was in its exact condition as that Friday morning. The only exception was her bed was neatly made but all that was blind to Kanako as her gaze was fixiated on the right.

The once objects of college-material books and the wonderful smell of cherry blossoms was vacant to the room all that remained of the inhabitant was a small piece of paper. Still in a daze the tall girl walks towards the paper and reads its content.

 _Ouch, You hated me so much...heh, I don't blame you really. I never did any of those things to purposely to cause harm I just...I had not other way to show you how I...It all doesn't matter anymore you don't have to be afriad anymore. I've called out the competition and Shizu will be arriving tommorow. Once again I'm sorry.._

"He's gone...he's really gone..." Softly she whispers and looks around wondering if this is another one of Mariya's weird off the chapter shenanigans.

However, Nothing...

The demon's spawn is gone! He's out of her life forever! A cheshier-like smile spreads her lips as she starts to chuckle lowly and gradually turning into a sinister like laugh that no one not even the author could believe it as she was typing the words.

Ripping the paper in half Kanako begins to clean her room in preparation for Shizu's arrival no she can finally have a normal life and be a normal girl.

No more crazy adventures

No more harm

No more of God's unfair punishes

NO MORE MARIYA...

 _'No more will I be under that monster's evil clutches. Sure I'm a little upset that he opened my diary but in the end it all worked out.'_


	18. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Trust me, you'd know how it would be if I owned Maria Holic**

 **This will be a series of one shots, short ones, long ones, very long ones, and ones where most of you might say, 'goodness woman! Why not make it a story of its own..!' This anime has become my new obsession; I have so many different scenarios running through my head I can't wait to get started!**

 **Let's continue!**

 _ **Title: Maria Holic=Kanako Holic**_  
 _ **Place: AU**_  
 _ **Genre: Comedy, Drama**_  
 _ **Summary: What if Shizu was a freakish giant who had a fear of girls and Kanako was a girl posing as a boy in Mori-no-Moshi..what a twist!**_

* * *

Mori-no-Moshi is a religous school inhabitant only by men, it's perfect for excersizing the brain; enjoy the wonderful courtyard full of expensive artifact as well as the cafetria hosting the worlds most delious food. Honestly one must be really damn lucky to be able to come to a school like this.

"Well here i come..." the new transfer student takes a deep breath as he opens the doors and is met with a bright light; he covers is eyes with his arm hoping to block some form of lighting.

"Ah...Shidou Shizu is it...please allow me to introduce myself" with the light toned down Shizu looks down to see small boy with cat ears and yellow eyes "I'm the dorm master but you can call me God. It's quite rare for us to get a transfer student. I take it your the grandson of the grand chairman is that correct?" This God is an odd person he may appear like he's a ray of sunshine but since Shizu isn't as naive as some of these other students he will be sure to always be on God's good side.

"Yes, I'm honored to be walking the same halls as she once did; in a way it makes me feel somewhat closer to her..." His eyes are dazed as places a hand on his chest. "I hope to make her proud while I'm here" Other students pass by some caught in a trance of the new kid's beauty?

"My that's really wonderful of you Shizu, however..." The lights dim a bit as a sudden bolt of thunder strikes scaring the other students and not Shizu since he's obviously not scared of this.

Matsurika Note: Even in AU he doesn't mind being the cocky jackass seeing as the name is no longer Maria Holic and he's not even the most favorable character anymore.

Shut up Matsurika you're not in this chapter!

Back to the original plot a dark aura appears behind God as he smirks "That means I should expect nothing but good things out of you...I surely do hope you don't have me introduce you to the closet." Whispers against the other students of the horror gives a mental note to Shizu as to never be inside of it.

"Of course, you have my word" He promises and in a switch of a button God smiles cutley and takes hold of his hand "Then allow me to show you to your room"

In case you didn't know Shizu Shidou was automatcially the talk of the school as soon as everyone found out that he's the grandson of the former lady chairman. I mean of course he would be his an honorable man who's capable of obtaining any single thing he wanted; he was better than any of these other peasants .

"Here we are Boys Dorm 2, your roommate will come to meet you shortly and he'll show you around. I welcome you once again. " Shizu gives a respectful bow as he watched God leave and takes the key and opens the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Shizu has seen things but nothing compared it to what was in the room; his roommate was a complete slog! Books everywhere, the bed looking like he got up and left, the sheets were not even tucked in anymore!  
He's going to be living with a person like this? A gentleman who is so kept and clean that not even animals appear on rotten food and he's got the unfortunate luck to be in a room like this!?

Holding in his breath he makes his way to his side of the room and opens the window...haaah yes the smell of the outside id just what this clogged up dump needed. "Ughh, I guess it's no use complaining." He stands up and stretches his arms apart he would've preferred to have his own room but Shizu isn't that high-maintenance...right?

"I may as well shower hopefully the bathroom isn't as worse as his side.." he removes the tie and starts to unbutton his blouse until-

"Haahh I can't wait to get of this.." The door opens and in front of Shizu stands a boy with short blue hair cut to the pretty-boy formation and blue eyes.

"Aa...h-h...aaa..." his voice sounds a bit off somehow?

"Aaaa what?"

The dorms and the students are enjoying the peace and quiet of the day until a pitch screaming voice breaks the silence all together.

"HEY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!"

"DUMBASS I'M YOUR ROOMMATE!" The boy quiets down as his brain finally gets its logistics going. "R-Roommate?" Sighing at how he could be hold such misfortune Shizu stands up and walks up to the boy not noticing the few steps back the younger takes "I' . .mate. Don't worry I didn't want to be roomed with you either." The younger boy breaths a sigh of relief as Shizu backs off finally realizing that he was just insulted. "Hey what do you mean by that!"

"You clearly don't know a thing about hygiene do you?" The boy puffs out his cheeks as he looks at his side of the room "I-I was in a hurry, anyway that's no way to treat your roommate! I'm supposed to be showing you around!"

"Don't need to."

"Huh?"

"I already found someone his named Ryugen so maybe while I'm gone you'll work on this catastrophe called a room..." The younger boy did not like his new roommate at all; he meets him and all he doesn is call him a pig! Huh? It doesn't matter if it's true or not you still don't say those things to someone!

"Well fine, I wasn't going to show you either, and forget about me telling your name!" The boy glares and sticks his tongue out; Shizu smirks that even though his roommate is a slog he fun to mess around. "What are you five?"

"URRGGHHH JUST GO ALREADY!"

'Dear Grandmother in heaven I have started my first day in Mori-no-Moshi and I have to admit things aren't going to be as boring as I thought. My roommate is a pig who has no sense of whats clean I later found out that his name is Kanako which is a little weird however messing with is entertaining so maybe that'll make things more interesting'

Shizu makes his way to his dorm along with two bags of food cause after gathering as much info on his roommate as possible he realized that he really is not ready to be independent since he could go without food for hours. He stopped as he hears muffled noises in his door; raising an eyebrow he leans his ear in

"...-pid thing.."

"ugh...too tight..."

"The fuck?" Shizu thinks horrified _. 'Not only am I living with a slog but he has the audacity to bring a girl to our room! A GIRL! I will not stay in the same room as a thing with sacks infront of her! SHE HAS TO LEAVE NOW!'_

Yes...even though Shizu himself won't admit it. He has an extreme fear of girls, touching them causes big and ithchy hives to break out. So yea his fear is pretty big.

'Enough of this...' He takes the key and turns ignoring the girls protest to please wait and opens the door to only find...

"...What. the . actual. fuck..." Ahead of Shizu stood Kanako ready to pull off his shirt but that wasn't what was of concern the concern was the corset he was wearing and small bumps appearing out of thim.

"Uh...I can explain..." his voice no longer that on a man but of a girl. On the outside Shizu is rock but on the inside he's afraid.

 _'Now no longer is he a slog but he's a girl!'_ He hadn't notice the itchness coming from his right top shoulder.

"Oh, you have plenty to explain to me?" His smirk and devilish grin scares poor unfortunate Kanako as (now she) smiles nervously..  
'Please don't kill me...'


End file.
